Ryoko's Birthday
by SSJ4 BROLI
Summary: This is it! Ryoko's birthday. See how the gang reacts. The story which starts all my others! My first story posted, and my first romance. My most prized work, please if you read it review it.
1. The Day Before

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Tenchi, or any of the characters listed below, so please do not sue.  I have nothing you would want anyway.

Ryoko's Birthday: Chapter 01: The Day Before Morning: (August 2) 

As the morning sun slowly began to cast away the shadows of night, and warm the land with it's rays of light, the Masaki house began its daily routines.  Yet today was going to be different from every other day.  Today was a prelude to an event, which would take this unique family's lives, and flip them upside down forever more.  

Ryoko flew disheartened into the living room slowly, her shoulders sagging, and a grim expression chiseled into her normally inquisitive and mischievous face. To anyone who gazed upon her, it was obvious that something was deeply troubling the former space pirate.  Whatever it was that had happened, had cause her to become so depressed, in fact, that she had not even bothered to change into a one of her many seductive dresses.  Instead she merely wore the nighty from the night before.  Of course those who knew the sultry space pirate knew she was always able to turn any outfit into the right one for whatever fit her mood.  Bags had formed under her golden eyes, showing that the past few hours had been neither restful nor pleasant.  Flying over the couch, Ryoko beamed herself down to the comfortable cushions on the couch and land with a heavy thump.  

Hearing the silver-haired resident make her rough landing, the little chef, Sasami, merrily skipped into the living room, a smile on her face, as she welcomed the new day, and all the fun she would have with her family and friends.  In her usual cheerful manner, the young Jurain leaned over the back of the couch, a beaming smile upon her face as she looked down at her sulking friend.  "Good Morning Ryoko," the little princess roared.  It was then the short princess saw just how sad and tired the normally energetic and troublesome space pirate was.  "Gosh!  You look awful, Ryoko! Are you sick?  You didn't catch that cold that's been going around, did you?" Sasami asked, backing away as she covered her mouth protectively.

"What do you mean by that?" The demon of the Masaki shrine growled, seeming to regain some of her usual violently energetic personality, as she instantly sat up, looking ready for a fight.  "Are you saying I look like an old woman just because tomorrow is my birthday!?"

"Tomorrow's your birthday!" The pink-eyed girl screeched excitedly, her face practically glowing with the awe and wonder that only a child can generate.  "Ooh!  We'll have to have a party to celebrate!" 

_Oh damn it all!  That's right she didn't know that… me and my big mouth…. _Ryoko slouched, crossing her arms over her ample chest, as she pouted like a spoiled child.  "No party, I don't want to remember my birthday.  It's too depressing.  I hate getting older!"

"OHHHH!  Come on, it'll be a lot of fun!"  The little Jurain proclaimed, shaking her friends shoulders in a vain attempt to get her interested in the planned events.  "I'll make a really nice dinner, and we'll have a great big cake."  Sasami announced, moving her arms out as she stressed the last few words of her speech, as if to show the size of the enormous cake she had planned.

"No Cake!" The silver-haired demoness added still slouching childishly, going unheard as the blue-haired chef continued her list.  "Just forget I said anything."

Putting one of her tiny fingers to her lips, the little companion looked up at the ceiling, as if pondering the meaning of everything, as she repeatedly listed the things she was going to do and make.  "Let's see, I'll need to go shopping, so I can buy the food for the party, and get you a gift…." 

"No..." Ryoko paused, realizing what the short Jurain had just said, and instantly coming out of her depressed state, her voice becoming melodious and friendly. "A GIFT!" She cooed, followed by a hiss of matter being rearranged, as she appeared floating over the pink-eyed girl.  "So, Sasami, what are you going to get me? Hmmm? Come on you can tell me," the space pirate begged.  "I won't tell anyone, and I'll act REEEEAL surprised when you give it to me, I promise."  

"I can't tell you that silly," the blue-haired Jurain giggled happily, "It would ruin the surprise.  Besides I still have to go get it, and…." 

"Come on tell me, " the former space pirate demanded in a light friendly tone. "Pleeeease," she begged tickling the small girl frantically, hoping to lower her defenses with this particular move.

"Ryoko!  Leave my sister alone," a proud voice screamed from behind the two friends.   Glancing over their shoulders, the two visitors from space saw none other than Princess Ayeka Jurai, as she descended daintily down the sturdy staircase.  At that instant, the two archrival's eyes met, and lightning leapt from one person's eyes to the other instantly.  As always, the first princess of Jurai was dressed in a nice conservative dark blue kimono with a lighter blue dress underneath, and every hair was in place on her royal head.  

"Oh good morning Ayeka, you're looking lovely today."  Ryoko remarked, sarcasm lacing her every word.  "Well," the silver-haired demon remarked, beginning to correct herself,  "as lovely as someone as homely as YOU could hope to look." 

Hearing Ryoko's statement, and knowing her sister as well as she did, Sasami made up her mind to return to the kitchen.  However the younger sister continued to watch the warring duo, as always they were probably going to fight, and despite how upset it made her to see it, the young princess always enjoyed a good show.  Deep in her heart, the blue-haired child knew the two women were friends, but she also knew that no matter what happened, they would always fight.  _I guess that's how they show their friendship to each other,_ she often told herself when thing really got out of hand.

"I see you still haven't figured out how to dress yourself before breakfast, Ryoko." Ayeka replied, pointing accusingly at the nearly naked woman before her.  "It must be so hard for you having such a low intelligence, well let me help you out one leg, then the other." 

"Now you two don't fight," Sasami pleaded pointlessly, knowing that her plea would go unheard.  Desperate to avoid a battle, which would only end in something getting smashed, the clever princess decided to take a different approach to talking to the two combatants.  "Ayeka, can we go to the market today?  Tomorrow is Ryoko's birthday, and I wanna pick up some food for the party we have planned for her."  

At that moment the sparks seemed to stop leaping from the two warrior's eyes, as the silky skinned princess kindly addressed her sister, while the golden-eyed woman plopped back down on a nearby couch, continuing to dread the coming day.  "Of course we can, Sasami.   Just make sure you ask Lord Tenchi and everyone else."  With a squeal of delight, and even more energy than she had prior to Ryoko's announcement, Sasami darted into the kitchen, to prepare breakfast.  

Smiling to see her young sister so happy, the purple haired princess calmly took a seat next to her archrival, using all her self-control not to laugh as she spoke.  "So, tomorrow is your birthday, eh? How old are you going to be?  I must say however old you are you certainly look the part." The golden-eyed demon's face contorted in anger, as the red-eyed woman lost what little control she had, and began to bellow loudly.  "I mean really, Ryoko.  I've seen trees on Planet Jurai have smoother skin than you!"  To stress her point, the laughing princess held out one arm, displaying her beautiful, silky skin, which she took such pride in.  

A Few Moments Later: 

While Ryoko seethed in anger, and Ayeka continued to try to goad her into, yet another, fight, one more member of the Masaki family joined the ensemble.  "Hey is breakfast ready, Sasami?" Kiyone called out, not wanting to barge in on the busy super chef, while she was making her masterpieces.  As she came down the stairs, the teal-haired woman quickly noticed the two archrivals were already glaring at each other, prepared to start trading blows at any given second.  Although that was not enough to merit the detective's interest, what set today apart, was the busty space pirate was not wearing her favorite tartan and blue striped dress, instead she wore only her nighty from the day before.  

"It'll be ready in a few minutes Kiyone," Sasami replied loudly, so as to be heard over the bubbling kettles, and smoking pots, as she checked each item with a master's eye.  "Would you please tell Mihoshi and Washu?"

"Okay," Kiyone shouted back, placing a hand by her mouth so she would be heard.  "I'll let Mihoshi know." _What is taking that goofball so long?  She was almost ready when I left her._  Turning, the unlucky detective began to climb back up the stairs to retrieve her slow, in so many ways, partner.

Upon hearing her sister's plea, the first princess of Jurai broke her icy glare with the golden-eyed demon, and rose to her feet, brushing away the wrinkles in her dress unconsciously.  "I shall let Miss Washu know that breakfast is almost ready, dear sister."  Turning to leave, Ayeka was quick to add one final comment to her verbal war with Ryoko.  "Oh, and Ryoko, darling, you really should put on some clothes.   It is very unlady-like to walk around in such a fashion, especially for one as **old** as yourself!"  Sinking into the floor, the buxom woman muttered a few extremely vulgar phrases directed towards the purple-haired Jurain.  As soon as her main competitor for Tenchi's love had vanished, the young princess quickly made her way towards Washu's lab, to tell her about breakfast and the exciting news regarding Ryoko's birthday.

**Upstairs:**

"Mihoshi! Aren't you ready yet!" the teal haired woman yelled throwing open the door.  Sadly, Kiyone forgot to add in one detail when walking into a room with her blonde haired partner.  That factor being rather simple, her partner was Mihoshi, and where the blue-eyed detective was involved, nothing ever ran smoothly.  Almost the instant she had finished speaking, Kiyone received a blow to the face from one of Mihoshi's flailing arms.  As she landed hard on the floor, the quick-thinking officer noticed that somehow the tanned woman had managed to get head stuck the collar of her turtleneck sweater.  Still slightly dazed, Kiyone rose back to her feet, and did her best to take in this strange situation.  

Mihoshi continued to run around in circles, muffled screams escaping her sweater.  If such a thing had happened to anyone else, the teal-haired woman might have laughed, since her partner currently looked like a chicken with its head cut off.  However this was Mihoshi she was dealing with, the same person who had an uncanny knack for making a bad situation worse.  Rushing forward, Kiyone made her way over to her thrashing partner, and grabbed one of the flailing arms, to prevent the slow-witted woman from hurting herself, or anyone else.  After what seemed like hours of pulling and tugging, the unlucky Galaxy Police Officer was rewarded as the blond woman's head finally emerged from the top of the sweater.

"Thanks Kiyone!" Mihoshi said happily, a big smile on her face, as if nothing had happened.  Before the tanned-skinned woman could say anything else, a mighty growl erupted from her stomach.  Laughing weakly, the blue-eyed detective placed a hand on her roaring stomach, and with an embarrassed look, met her partner's eyes.  "Is breakfast ready yet?"

"Sasami said it should be ready any minute, but I saw Ryoko downstairs before I left, and you know how Ryoko eats….   If we don't hurry it may all be gone before we get there." Kiyone quickly informed her partner, as she made her way to the door.  

**Downstairs: **

Reaching the top of the stairs, the teal-haired detective made a terrible mistake, she went down first, leaving Mihoshi without anyone to supervise her.  As the ditzy blonde passed a large window, located near the large stairwell, her blue eyes saw a spider, perched on the ledge, waiting for some morsel to pass by. 

"AH!  KIYONE! A SPIDER," the tanned woman bellowed, stumbling forward in a panic.  Hearing the busty detective's words, the green-eyed woman merely sighed, as she could already see what was going to happen.  Barely a moment later, her prediction rang true, and the frightened woman slammed into the descending officer, causing the two of them to come crashing down the large staircase, landing in a pile at the bottom of the stairs, bruised and battered.  

Just as the unlucky woman prepared to yell at her flighty partner for her extreme clumsiness, a yelp came from the lab, followed shortly there after by a very angry Ayeka, who stormed passed the collapsed duo with Washu in two.  

"Honestly princess, it was just a little prick!  You make it sound like it really hurt!"  The generally overeager genius proclaimed, as she did her best to catch up the seemingly deeply offended princess.  "Besides," the red-haired mother began, as if pleading her case to a jury, "it was for your own good.  Everyone should get a flu shot." 

It was with that statement, which caused the red-eyed woman to spin about, as she reached the breakfast table, barely controlling herself from throttling the little genius.  "Mrs. Washu!  I do not doubt the importance of a flu shot, what angers me is your methods!  You simply can not go around poking people, especially the first princess of Jurai, in the - the - the place reserved for seating without their permission!" To accent her point, the offended woman dropped to her seat on the floor, quickly shooting back up, howling in pain as she held her now sore rear.  

"Oh quit your whining."  The diminutive genius said with a wave, no longer feeling sorry for the Jurain princess.  "It's your own fault!  You wouldn't have felt a thing if you had came down to the lab more often.  Then I wouldn't have to sneak around to prevent you from getting sick."  Sitting down, the red-haired scientist made herself comfortable, as she began inspecting the wonderful delights which had been created for their eating pleasure.  _Wow!  Sasami really outdid herself this time, just like everyday!  She's a genius in the kitchen, just like I am in the lab.  Hmmm… maybe I should get her a plaque that says 'the universe's greatest cooking genius._'

_Wouldn't HAVE to sneak about?_ Ayeka thought, her fists clenched in balls of rage, as she glared at the sitting woman, her teeth grinding.  The very notion was so bizarre, that the purple-haired woman couldn't help but laugh to herself.  _Even if I did visit her in that lab more often, she'd still sneak around experimenting on me!  That's what she loves to do!"   _

It was then the two women noticed, although she was heard before she was seen, Ryoko.  The silver-haired woman had already begun eating, and wolfed down her food as if there were no tomorrow.  Not wanting to hear any more of her archrival's insults, Ryoko had taken her advise, and changed clothes, now wearing one of her favorite dresses, an all red dress, with a light pink collar.  It was the busty space pirate's most formal attire, reserved usually for any time she felt especially seductive, despite the fact that it was not very flashy at all, merely a simple red dress.

"Really Ryoko you have no manners at all, you should have at least waited for Lord Tenchi," the angry princess declared casting a disgusted look at her rival.  Who looked up from her breakfast only long enough to extend a solitary finger at the critical woman.  Sitting down slowly, the young Jurain took extra care to avoid the tender spot on her posterior, wincing as she nestled into her place.  Of course all this did not stop the red-eyed princess from continuing to berate the silver-haired woman, "instead of shoveling food in your mouth as fast as you can like a wild animal."

"Tenchi said to eat without him, he went to work in the field a little early today, " Sasami commented, not wanting to sound as if she were defending Ryoko, as she arrived with a final dish, and took her spot among the others at the table.  "He said he had a lot on his mind and he needed some time to think."  Picking up her chopsticks, the little girl appeared worried as she placed morsel after morsel into her mouth._  I wonder what's wrong with Tenchi?  I hope he's not depressed.  Maybe he already knew it was Ryoko's birthday tomorrow, and he was trying to think of a good gift for her?  Oh yeah, I almost forgot!_  

Looking up from her food, the blue-haired girl had unbelievable excitement in her eyes.  "Oh, by the way everyone," she announced, causing everyone at the table to stop eating, and look in her direction.  "Tomorrow is Ryoko's birthday!  Who wants to go shopping with Ayeka and me?"

Shaking her hands back and forth nervously, the tanned detective nearly exploded with excitement at the news.  "Ah, I love birthdays, and shopping! I want to go with you guys!  I haven't been to the market in a long time!" Mihoshi screamed, holding one arm very high, so she wouldn't be missed when they counted who got to go. "Oh can I go to shopping with you guys? Pleeeease…."

"Oh course you can silly," Sasami laughed, waving off her friends foolishness, as she relocated her chopsticks.  

_Man, doesn't she ever get sick of being that air-headed?  _Kiyone mentally grumbled, never in a mood to hear the blonde woman's complaining as she continued to eat a few more noodles.  "Well then if you're going, Mihoshi, I better tag along, to make sure you stay out of trouble," she said in a light tone, trying to keep the bubbly woman from crying. 

"What's that supposed to mean," the blue-eyed woman pouted, turning to look at her best friend. "I'll have you know…"

As Mihoshi rambled on unendingly about Kiyone's last statement, the little princess turned her attention to the one woman who had not spoken up yet on the issue.  "Washu, do you want to come with us?" The little girl asked politely, moving a few empty plates to the side of the table, so they could easily be gathered for cleaning later on.  

"No thanks, I have plenty of work to finish up in the lab, and-" the little genius began, apparently shocked by this news.  _I can't believe I forgot my own daughter's birthday…. Oh well, it's not like I was there for the other ones; I'll just have to make sure I get her something nice.  Now let's see…  Of course!  That's the perfect gift!   She might even be kind enough to thank me for it, although that seems like a stretch….  After all, it would really help her win Tenchi I'm sure.  What woman doesn't need a new…?_  Stopping mid-thought, as she noticed all eyes were turned on her, the little genius laughed, realizing she had stopped talking mid-sentence for her thoughts. "Besides, I may already have something for you, Ryoko.   At least my new invention might be nice for you, once it's finished." 

"I hope it's a book on manners," Ayeka said coldly under her breath going unnoticed by all.  Noticing she had not been heard, the purple-haired woman spoke a little louder as she continued.  "Or maybe some instructions on how to get dressed for breakfast…."

Ignoring the negative princess's comments, Mihoshi closed her eyes as she smiled proudly.  Quickly she turned her attention from Kiyone to the place where Ryoko always sat.  "So what do you want Ryoko?" the ditzy blonde chimed, "what kind of gift should I look for?"  However the only reply the dim-witted officer got was silence.  "Ryoko?" she asked confused by the silence.  Opening her eyes suddenly, expecting to see what was preventing the silver-haired woman from answering, the blonde detective, as well as everyone else, discovered why the golden-eyed seductress had been so quiet lately.  It was actually rather simple, Ryoko could not answer because she had already slipped away from the table, teleporting herself to parts unknown. 

"Such horrible table manners!  How she even **considers** herself a suitable match for Lord Tenchi is beyond me."  The purple-haired woman sighed as she shifted in her seat, try to find a more comfortable position, wincing as she bumped the sore spot on her rear.   

"Did someone say my name?" Tenchi Masaki asked as he entered through the front door, still wearing his field clothes, dirt clinging to him heavily.  

"TENCHI! " Sasami shouted leaping from her seat at the table to go give the young man a big hug, ignoring his filthy state, despite all the warnings she had been given in the past from her sister.  Craning her neck, to look straight up the young man's body, the little princess smiled happily.  "Guess What?  Tomorrow is Ryoko's birthday, and we're gonna have a party!  But first we're going shopping!  Do you wanna go with us?" 

"Sure, that sounds like fun.  Just let me put my work clothes away, and get cleaned up, then we can be on our way." Tenchi answered, doing his best to seem carefree, despite the fact that memories of their last party still haunted the depths of his mind.  It hadn't been much different from any other day in his life, Ryoko was drunk, and flying after him the entire night, trying to get him to kiss her, as well as do OTHER things with her.  Ayeka, of course, had felt it her duty to defend his honor, and thus a terrible battle ensued, which meant one thing, a big mess for him to clean up.  The thing, which seemed oddest to him, now was that Ryoko's seduction attempts no longer bothered him.  As a matter of fact, Tenchi realized he had actually started to feel flattered, as he became more and more comfortable around the silver-haired beauty.  Recently, he had **even** toyed with the idea of flirting back with the seductive space pirate, just to see her reaction.  Of course, his timid, gentle, and, nearly overly, compassionate nature prevented the Jurain prince from doing so, that coupled with the fact that Ryoko and Ayeka, he knew, would blow his attempt at a joke way out of proportion.  

"But just one thing… let's not go buying too much saki…. Okay?"  With a few weak laughs, the girls continued eating, knowing full well why the young man made this particular request.  

**One Hour Later:**

With the dishes done, and everyone cleaned up, the extended Masaki family, excluding Washu and Ryoko, who had been forced against her will, to stay home, headed to market. 

"I can't believe they're leaving me behind!" Ryoko snarled as she watched the happy group heading off down the path, her belt, which seemed almost tail-like, darting back and forth behind her, a pure manifestation of her anger. 

"Oh don't worry, Little Ryoko.  They'll be back soon.  Besides, they ARE going to get stuff for YOUR party." Washu told her wild spirited daughter.  "Just take a nap, go have some Saki, or watch some TV like you always do."  

"I do a lot more than just that!" The lithe space pirate replied furiously, twirling in the air to watch her mother heading towards the lab.  

"Oh yeah," the super genius proclaimed, reading a science magazine that had just arrived in the mail.  "Name one thing you do to help out around here?"  As the lithe woman opened her mouth to reply the little scientist saw her thoughts, and interrupted her, "and no you can't count that."

"What about the time I…"  
  


"Nope, that wasn't you anyway, that was something you saw on television."  The red-haired woman declared turning the page in her magazine, as she mentally glimpsed each thought her daughter had, answering her questions before they were asked.  "I don't mean to be rude, little one…" as she called the silver-haired woman by that nickname, the buxom space pirate's body quivered with anger.  "But when you really think about it you don't do much around here.  It's not a very attractive quality.  Now then mommy has some work to do in the lab, if you want to talk."

"Yeah right, well who cares what you think!" The young demoness snapped shaking her fist at the leaving scientist.  "Tenchi likes me just the way I am.  I don't need to constantly **do** things around here to make him happy.  I may not be a bookworm like you, Washu, or little miss manners, like that ugly princess, Ayeka, but I know my Tenchi, and he loves having me here."

Having finished shouting at the departing woman, the golden-eyed woman spun about, her mind whirling as she tried to figure out some way to prove the green-eyed scientist wrong.  

Washu smiled as she opened the door to her lab just enough to peer out.  _That's my little girl.  Sorry to be so rude to you, but I knew you'd get into all kinds of trouble if you were just left to your own devices.   Now, at least, you'll be too focused on trying to prove me wrong to do anything destructive._  Almost the instant she thought this, the small scientist heard a crash of some pots in the kitchen, followed by her daughter's loud cursing.  _Well, maybe not completely out of trouble…._ As a large sweat drop appeared above Washu's worried head, she laughed meekly to herself. _ I hope she cleans that up before Sasami gets back, I really don't want to be responsible for making the kid get upset.  Not that it takes much to make Sasami cry.  She's such a good, emotionally stable kid, unlike Ryoko.  Oh well, it's not like anything bad can happen._

2 PM: 

**Okinawa Market:**

Amidst the hustle and bustle of the market strolled Tenchi Masaki and his unique family.  Suddenly, the first princess of Jurai stopped, as she stood by a rather refined and quiet looking shop.  "Lord Tenchi," she began, causing all the others to halt in their march as well. "I believe I will do my shopping for Ryoko here, if that is alright with you."  

Casting a quick glance at the old building, Tenchi couldn't help feeling confused.  _A bookshop?  What in the world would Ryoko want from a book shop?_  Shivering suddenly, the young man felt a chill go down his spine, as he recalled a book he had heard of called the Karma Sutra.  _Still this is Ayeka we're talking about, _he told himself, trying to calm his nerves.  _She'd never do anything like that to me.  She's probably going to get Sasami a new cookbook, while we're here. Ayeka is always doing little things like that for her sister. _  Realizing he had been lost in thought for a long time, the young Jurain noticed everyone was now staring at him, waiting for his answer to Ayeka's request.  "Sure, Ayeka," the brown-haired youth laughed, placing a hand behind his head nervously, "Why don't we all meet back at the bus station at about five o'clock."

"Well I should only be a few moments, Lord Tenchi," she began, and I do not want to leave Sasami with you.  I can watch my sister after all."

"Ayekaaaa," the little Jurain whined, hating to be treated like a little child, despite the truth of the matter.

"Don't worry, Ayeka," the young man smiled, patting Sasami's head, "there are a lot of stores I was going to check out, and I can show Sasami where the best shops in town are.  That'll give you some time to look around, without having us rushing you.  We can all meet at the bus stop about five o'clock, that'll let everyone do whatever shopping they want to do for the party, as well as check out the area.  It's been a while since we all came here anyway."

Nodding her in understanding, the slender princess smiled at her young sibling.  "Be good while you are in town Sasami," she said needlessly, "and mind Lord Tenchi.  I will meet you all back at the bus stop later."  With her usual grace and dignity, the Jurain noble quietly entered the small shop.  

"Well, I think Mihoshi and I are going to go look around," Kiyone said, "unless you want us to stick around?" 

"We'll be fine," Tenchi smiled, shooing them off, "go ahead and have a good time.  Just remember to meet back at five o'clock…."

"Tenchi," Sasami asked pointing to the sign over the store Ayeka had just entered, "What does that word say?"

Looking up, the young man's eyes nearly bulged from his head as he noticed a word he hadn't before, laughing nervously, the brown-haired youth quickly grabbed Sasami's hand, "it means we really should get going…." Walking as quickly as he could, the nervous Jurain could only picture Ayeka's reaction, when she realized the store she had just entered was an erotic bookstore.  It was not something he wanted to be present for.

**Later: (3 PM)**

**The Grocery Street:**

"This place is perfect, Tenchi!" Sasami shouted as she inspected, and selected ingredients for the feast she had been planning, ever since she heard about Ryoko's birthday.  "It has everything I need!" Sitting atop the little girls head was her constant companion, Ryo-Oki, who eyed the carrots lying nearby with hungry eyes.  

"MYA…" the little cabbit complained, desperately wanting the forbidden vegetables.  

"No, Ryo-Ohki," the little girl laughed, "you can't have any, just wait until we get home, then you can have as many carrots as you want, right Tenchi?"

"Huh?  Oh yeah, right Sasami," the young man replied, his mind drifting as he looked around the market.  Despite having looked around for the last hour, he was no closer to finding a gift, than he had been when he arrived. _ I have to think harder, what can I get Ryoko that won't end up with her trying to sleep with me?  Why is it I get this tense feeling in my chest every time I think about getting her something?  I could just buy her some saki, and be done with it, but that just doesn't seem right to me.   _

As the small girl finished gathering ingredients, she walked over to Tenchi, her arms full of fresh food.  "So, Tenchi, have you figured out what you're going to get Ryoko yet?  I mean your gift will be the one she remembers best of all, right Ryo-Oki?" Ryo-Oki meowed in agreement.

"What do you mean, Sasami?" the young man said, "I'm sure Ryoko won't give any of the gifts a second thought, once she opens them.  You remember the last Christmas Party we had, don't you?  Ryoko got drunk, and after she tore something open and saw what was inside, she would move onto the next gift."

"I guess so," the young princess declared, as she handed some money to the vendor for the food. "But I think a birthday is a lot more personal, and besides, you know Ryoko likes you best!"  Laughing happily, Sasami hopped back over to stand beside her friend, "I know what I'm gonna give her, it's gonna be great!  I've been working on it for a long time, and her birthday is the best time to give it to her.  But I do need to get some pretty wrapping paper.  Do you know where I can get some?"

"Yeah, I know a great place, come on I'll show you."  Taking her hand in his, Tenchi smiled at his young friend, wishing the answer to his own problem would be so easy.  Yet no matter he thought, he simply couldn't come up with something that properly displayed how he felt towards the silver-haired seductress.  It was the main thing he had been thinking about earlier, when he was out in the field.  _It's all so confusing, all these girls, but I can't seem to get my head on straight.  I need to think this through logically.  Then maybe I can figure out why I've been feeling funny around Ryoko and Ayeka lately, for some reason, I get the feeling that this gift is going to be important in a lot of ways, so I **have **to make it a good one._  "Say Sasami," he politely began, grinning ear to ear as he met her large pink eyes. "What do you think I should get Ryoko?"

"I don't know, silly.  It's your gift not mine," the young girl said with a smile.  "As long as if comes from the heart, I know Ryoko will like it."

_From the heart… _The brown-haired youth thought, as once again his mind raced, and his chest felt a little tighter.

**Sometime later (around 5 PM)**

Having found the gift they were looking for, everyone was ready to go home, everyone except Tenchi.  "I just don't know what to get her," he complained. "I mean what do you get a space pirate who can fly and walk through walls, among other things?"

"How about a ticket to the moon." Ayeka snarled under her breath. Everyone looked at her, wondering what she said.  Realizing she had been caught, the purple-haired princess quickly attempted to amend her last statement with a cheery face "What I mean to say is… it is getting late Lord Tenchi.  I'm sure any old thing will be fine for that space pirate."

"Tenchi," Sasami complained, tugging on his pant leg to get his attention.  "I need to be getting home too, to get dinner ready. Besides it is starting to get cold out, and you didn't bring your heavy jacket.  "

"OH NO! We've got to hurry!" Mihoshi screamed looking at her watch with a panicked look, running in place to show her impatience.  "If I don't hurry home, we're gonna miss our soap opera!" 

"My feet are getting a little tired, I think I could sit down for a while," Kiyone added.  Having spent the last three hours chasing Mihoshi around was making her feel a little tense, and going home to a hot meal and bath was sounding better and better with each passing moment.  

_From the heart… _the words echoed once again in his mind, as anxiety over having failed in his task took over the young man's heart.  It was at that instant an idea sparked in his mind, filling him with energy, and giving a hopeful end to his quest.  Quickly, the young man tallied up how much he had on him, and smiled.  _That'll be perfect!_  "You girls go on home.  I figured out what I'm going to get Ryoko." Noticing Ayeka was about to say something, Tenchi held up his hands, as if trying to sooth her own anxiety.  "This might take a while, since the shop I need to go to is on the other side of town, and they work pretty slow. So it might be pretty late when I leave here.  There's no reason for all of us to have to wait here since it took me this long to make up my mind.  Don't worry; if it takes too long the worst that will happen is I'll see you in the morning.  Besides, there have been a few things I've had on my mind lately, and a few more hours of shopping, and a quick walk home should give me plenty of time to think things out for good."  As he spoke, the young Jurain looked solely at Ayeka, who almost squealed with delight when he said there was 'something on his mind.'  

With shrugs and muttered disapproval, the young man finally managed to convince each woman to venture off towards home, and at that moment he turned, heading off towards a little shop on the far side of town, not realizing how true his last few words to them had been.  There **was** no reason for him to keep all the girls waiting, for his heart had found it's answer long ago, however his mind was just now catching up.  

**A short time later: about sunset (6 PM)**

As the sun slowly set in the west, casting long shadows across the small yard of the Masaki's and guests, a single woman sat on the dock, her legs crossed, as her tail-like belt darted back and forth nervously, as she waited for the return of her friends and beloved.  They had been gone for quiet some time, and the silver-haired woman, whose hair took on a cyan hue in the dim light of sunset, was becoming more upset as the day went on.  It angered her greatly that they had yet to return, especially after all she'd been through with the kitchen fire and all.  She even changed into her light green and pink dress, which she would always cherish as it was in this dress she first met her beloved Tenchi.  

Finally, her sharp eyesight spotted their approach.  However to her dismay, she did not see Tenchi, only Sasami, Ayeka, Ryo-Ohki, Kiyone, and Mihoshi.  In the front, as usual, was the purple-haired princess who chatted endlessly to Kiyone, while Mihoshi followed a few steps behind, completely lost in the day-to-day sights surrounding her.  Behind them all was Sasami, who hefted two massive bags, which Ryoko figured was food, with a strained look on her face.  To the young Jurian's credit, she was not crying nor begging for help, despite how badly it seemed she needed it.  

With a hiss of dissipating matter, Ryoko left the docks, appearing suddenly atop Kamidake, who, with Azaka, stood guard at the main gate.  "Hey what's going on here?"  She asked furiously glaring down at her archrival as if she had somehow wronged her.  "What did you do with **my Tenchi?**" 

Her patience with her cyan-haired rival having finally ran out, Ayeka addressed her nemesis with utter contempt.  "Lord Tenchi had a bit more shopping to do, and decided to walk home.  He also told us had a lot on his mind."  Taking a few steps further, the purple haired princess suddenly came to a halt once again, nearly knocking down both Kiyone and Mihoshi.  "Oh and one more thing, Ryoko."  The red-eyed woman proclaimed, as if she were issuing a challenge.  "I know it's a hard concept for one as slow-witted as yourself, but please try to remember… HE IS NOT YOUR TENCHI!" 

Ignoring the angry princess, who continued to insult her as she walked away, Ryoko finally noticed the bags in everyone's hands.  The gifts each had picked out for her.  Yet for some reason the allure of those things wasn't as strong as thought they would be.  Instead she merely stared down the road, wondering what could possibly be keeping Tenchi.  

Suddenly a muffled grunt caught her ears, and the lithe woman turned her attention downward, seeing Sasami still struggling with her bags.  "You know Sasami, that Tenchi can be a real jerk sometimes." She began, a smile on her face.  "After all my hard slaving in the kitchen," at this the little girl's head shot up, a look of horror on her face as she heard the silver-haired woman mentioned the one room in the house where Sasami took the most pride.  "Not to mention how horrible it is to make all this," Ryoko said, motioning at herself, "wait up all alone.  What am I to do?"

"I don't know, Ryoko," Sasami laughed weakly, "but did you clean up the kitchen?"

Looking down the road, the golden-eyed woman suddenly returned her gaze to the small blue-haired girl.  "Huh?  Oh yeah I did.  I even made a really good chicken dinner."  Hopping down form the large wooden guardian, the lithe woman stretched herself for a long moment.  "Come on, I'll show you," she happily replied, hefting the heaviest bags up as if they were made of air.  Touching the little girl's head, the two women, and their cargo, disappeared.

"Just another night on Planet Earth, eh Azaka?" Kamidake asked, turning to his companion. 

"Yes it is…" the guardian from Jurai sighed, before turning back to his post.  It was definitely going to be a long night. 

**Inside: Moments ago**

**The Kitchen:**

Still angry about her rival's ever-annoying claim of ownership of Tenchi, the silky-skinned Ayeka stormed into Sasami's domain.  I really cannot believe the gall of that woman.  Furious, the purple-haired princess looked around the cozy kitchen for her tea, which always soothed her nerves in times like this.  At that moment the young Jurain paused._  I didn't know Sasami had a chicken dinner prepared…_looking around, seeing that no one was around, the red-haired woman smiled, _it looks so delicious.  I am sure no one will mind if I have a little taste….  _

Picking up a nearby fork, the slender youth smiled deviously as she picked up a large portion of the chicken dish.  Quickly sticking the food into her mouth, the happy thief chewed ecstatically, yet only for a moment.  As soon as her taste buds kicked in, Ayeka's eyes shot open, becoming huge and contorted, while her cheeks bulged.  Never in her life had the young woman tasted anything so horrible, so tasteless, so vile.    
  


Blasting out the door, on her way to a bathroom, the young princess seemed to be a blue blur.  

As the door to the kitchen swung back and forth, a hiss of matter being displaced filled the air.  It was at that instant Ryoko and Sasami appeared in the kitchen, their bags of food, and Ryo-Ohki, piled at their feet. "HEY!" the silver-haired woman yelled, as she looked at her chicken dinner.  "Who ate off it?  It was supposed to be for Tenchi?"

Taking one whiff of the space pirates cooking was enough to nearly turn Sasami's stomach.  Picking up the dish, the little girl laughed weakly.  "You know Ryoko, you saved me a lot of trouble making this dish, I'm sure everyone will love it.  But I don't think Tenchi will be home for dinner tonight.  He's still looking for your gift."

"What?" the busty woman replied, anger in her voice.  Well if he's gonna hide in town all day and night, leaving me here alone and hungry after all I've done, then fine!  Don't expect me for dinner!"  With that the silver-haired woman vanished, leaving the pink-eyed Jurain holding the deadly dinner.  

Throwing out the nearly toxic cooking of Ryoko's, Sasami got started on the strange families real dinner, shuddering as she wondered who would ever eat such a thing.  "I feel sorry for whoever ate that, Ryo-Ohki."  The little chef said, looking at the cabbit who happily watched her chop vegetables. 

Almost as if in reply, the door suddenly flew open, and in staggered Ayeka, a sick look on her face.   "Sasami…." She moaned, "I think that chicken you made was spoiled.  I am sorry, but it looked too good, and I tasted it a few moments ago. You really need to be more careful thought, or someone could get sick…."

"But sister," the blue-haired princess began.  "That wasn't my cooking.  Ryoko made it while we were gone."

"What? That monster woman!  She was trying to kill me.  I just know it." 

Sighing, the younger sister reached into a cupboard behind her, finding the ingredients for her sister's tea.  As the tea's water boiled, the little girl did her best to be polite, while Ayeka continued to complain about not only Ryoko's cooking, but also Washu's methods for delivering a shot.  _This is going to be a looong night; I can tell… _the blue-haired princess sighed, adding another helping of chopped vegetable to the pan.

As the two sisters held their conversation, the two GP officers engrossed themselves in the activity they had been planning for quiet sometime.  In the living room, Mihoshi watched her soap opera, hanging on each and every word as if it were the end of the world.  Meanwhile, Kiyone did her best to relax in the Onsen, trying as hard as she could, to forget that soon she would have to leave that wonderful state of relaxation, and return to a place where Mihoshi roamed free.    
  


**Dinner Time:**

"I didn't see here anywhere, but it was hard to see since it's so dark out tonight." Sasami told the others, who had already gathered to eat, a metal ladle clutched firmly in her hands.  "I hope I didn't offend her when I through out that dish she made."

"Ryoko won't care," Washu shrugged, nestling comfortably in her seat.  She tried, barely, to hide a sinister grin as she saw Ayeka try to sit down, only to shoot up, as her still sore rear hit the floor.  "Now come on and eat, Sasami.  Everything you made looks so good." Breathing deep, the super genius took in the wonderful aromas given off, each one sending her senses to new heights of ecstasy.  

"Besides you shouldn't worry about that monster woman anyway, Sasami," The first princess proclaimed her voice showing her disdain for the silver-haired woman.  "She'll manage on her own.   Besides, she could stand to miss a few meals." 

"Well…if you're both sure she'll be okay…" Both Ayeka and Washu nodded, and ever so slowly, the blue-haired child moved to her seat, kneeling in her place.  "But I still don't like the idea of eating with out Ryoko, or Tenchi."  As the five visitors to the Masaki home began eating, the pink-eyed girl turned her eyes to a nearby window, worry filling her face._  I sure hope Ryoko's gonna be okay.  Today's been so exciting, but she did say she didn't want a party, and I did insist.  I hope she isn't mad at me now.  _

Despite having only eaten a few bites, Sasami suddenly stood, looking at everyone who slowly turned to face her.  "May I be excused Ayeka, my stomach hurts."

"You didn't eat any of Ryoko's cooking did you, sister?" Ayeka asked, concern showing heavily in her red eyes.  

"No, it just hurts.  I wanna go lay down."

"Very well then, go right ahead, I will be up shortly to check on you."  Curtsying as her sister had always taught her, the blue-haired youth ran off to her room, as the little cabbit, Ryo-Ohki, bound after her.  So concerned for her friends well being, that she abandoned her carrot at the table, and followed.  

7

"Poor kid," Washu, said, swallowing down another piece of food.  "She really needs to not let herself get so worked up, or she'll end up like…" pausing the diminutive genius stopped looking at the purple haired princess, and quickly deciding against angering Ayeka twice in one day.  Especially when the young princess was still angry about the last incident.  "Other people we all know…."

"Yes, I couldn't agree more," Ayeka said pointing at Washu with her chopsticks as she chewed, appearing to forget her manners.  "I'm glad you think Ryoko is a bad influence for Sasami as well."  

Kiyone coughed, as she realized that the purple-haired woman had completely missed the point of Washu's statement.  Swallowing hard, the teal-eyed woman quickly resumed eating, as if nothing had happened. 

"Wow you're really hungry, huh Kiyone?" Mihoshi noted, swallowing down a bowl of noodles.  "You know you should have taken a snack with you when we were out shopping, or said something.  We had time to stop, y'know.  It's not good to not eat.  I remember this one time…."

As her shoulders slumped, the teal-haired woman reached for a bottle of saki nearby.  She knew it was going to be a long meal, just like she knew it was the start of a long night.

Hours Later: Nearly Midnight The Road home: 

"Brrr," Tenchi shivered talking to himself," Maybe I should have wore a coat today, but the day was so pleasant, who'd have thought the night would have gotten so cold.  Well, Tenchi old boy, you have only yourself to blame.  Sasami did try to warn you." As he slowly made his way home, the brown haired youth caressed the gift in his pocket tenderly._  I sure hope she likes it.  Working for dad doesn't always pay that well, and I know Ryoko has… expensive tastes, so I really do hope it's enough to make her happy…. _

_But it did come from the heart, at least sort of.  I mean it does now, but when I… what am I doing?  Why am I getting so nervous?  I'm only talking to myself, and I know why I bought Ryoko this thing, right?  Don't I?  _Sighingthe young man pulled a gold locket with a silver chain from his pocket, dangling it like a fish before his brown eyes. "'Gold to match her eyes, and silver to match her hair,'" he said as he watched it glimmer in the pale moonlight.  _I could have been out of there a lot sooner if that engraver was a little faster, and I hadn't fallen asleep in the corner until they closed…. _ The young man blushed, as he recalled that embarrassing memory, placing a hand behind his head, to show how uncomfortable his own foolishness had made him.  _At least it gave me time to start thing about all the stuff I wanted to.  So much has happened in these past few years, between me and the other girls.  It's really about time I started looking into where all these relationships are headed.  With life being so hectic lately, more than usual, I just haven't had a minute to sit back and try to take everything in._

Stopping for a moment, Tenchi pulled a small case from his pants pocket, and gently placed the necklace inside.  With a smile, he began walking once again, his thought turning to the women he loved so dearly. _ Let's see whom to start with?  Relationships and all… what about… Ryo-Ohki?  I better not even go down that path, I like her and all, she's a nice little… uh… cabbit, but she's more like a pet.  I still think of her as a member of our family, but not like a….  _

_Who to start with then…_ Rubbing his cold hands together, Tenchi quickly breathed into them, trying to warm them, as he settled on his first analysis for the long walk home.  _Sasami's like the little sister I never had; so innocent and full of life.  I wish I had a friend like her when I was growing up.  It gets kind lonely when you can't go play with the others since you have to train at the shrine that day, or clean the house while dad's at work.  I don't think much is gonna change between me and Sasami in the next few years, I'm sure no matter what happens we'll still be best of friends._

Pausing in his thoughts, Tenchi kicked a pebble from the road, as he drug his feet, his attention shifting from Sasami to others.  _Mihoshi and Kiyone are great friends, always doing their best to be helpful.  I sometimes wish I could have Mihoshi's heart, I think she may be more loving than Sasami.  Of course, she's nowhere near as caring as Misaki, but then who could be?  Kiyone's really lucky to have a best friend like that.  Although I know she knows that, I bet it's not really something she thinks about much.  Kiyone's a nice girl, but to be honest I don't see myself with either her or Mihoshi, I like them and all, but not in that way…._

_Let's see whom else…_ The young brown-haired man asked himself, as he looked skyward, noticing the moon come out from behind the clouds, finally illuminating the road before him.  _Washu, _he thought with a nod.  _I love having her around, no matter how much trouble she may cause, because she just… I don't know… she has that glow about her.  The one that makes me remember my own mother.  She's kind and understanding, yet at the same time strong and independent.  I don't honestly see myself doing much with her, I mean that whole changing into a kid and then an adult thing is just a little **too** weird for me._

This was all old material to the young man however, during his early morning chores and stay in the jewelers, he had went over those 4 women numerous times, and by now it was becoming repetitive to think about any of them.  Now he only had the hardest two left, the ones that he knew had a lot riding on his feelings.  Swallowing, Tenchi shook his head, and bravely thought of a purple-haired woman.  _Lady Ayeka is so proper and friendly I always feel that we DO share a bond, something more than just our blood.  There are times, when it seems like only Ayeka really understands what's going on in my head.  _

Unsure where to go with that thought, the young man turned his attention to his final mental entry, _Ryoko….  I don't really know, every time I think about her, I get this weird feeling in my stomach, something I can't place.  I always feel uncomfortable around her, but as soon as she's gone I wish she'd show up.  Life seems too weird with her around, but completely boring when she's gone.  _

Sighing, the young Jurain stopped.  Looking at the full moon above.  _I've been thinking about this all day, and I still am no closer than I was when I started all this thinking.  Right now all I want is to go home.  Once I get something to eat, and some rest, I'll figure it out in the morning.  As long as I take my time to think it through carefully, I'm sure I can figure out what I want, and then my heart won't be so torn._  Shivering once again, the young man wrapped his arms around his shoulders and facing the path in front of him, walked towards home.

**Not Too Far Away: **

Ryoko flew high in the air, scanning the ground for any sign of her beloved Tenchi using the light from the full moon to illuminate her search.  _Where is he?  I can't keep this up much longer,_ she yawned. _I've been looking for him since almost 8 o'clock, and still no sign of him anywhere.  I hope nothing's happened to him.  Of course he was alone, and he's still pretty naive to the kind of people a kid like him would attract in the middle of the night.  _Breathing deep, the silver haired woman tried to calm her jaded nerves.  It had been a long day, and the few drinks of Saki, drank only to take the edge off her waiting, coupled with all the chores around the house she had done just to prove her mother wrong, had left the silver-haired seductress completely exhausted.  

Yet despite how drained she felt, in here heart she KNEW it would be impossible for her to rest until she had found the man she loved so dearly, and was sure he was safe.  After three hours, her endless searching had finally paid off.  Down below, she saw something.  What appeared to be a young man, who looked up at her for a split second, before tucking his head down and running quickly towards the Masaki residence.  _Is that?  It is! _ Gasping, her heart nearly completely stopping, Ryoko swooped downward heading straight towards the man she cherished, a single cry of joy echoing from her lips as she descended, "Tenchi!" 

_Huh?_  The brown-haired youth thought, _what was that?  It almost sounded like… uh oh…_Glancing up barely a second later, the sought after youth saw the silver-haired space pirate mere seconds before she collided with him, and literally knocked him off his feet and flat onto his back.  Of course, the golden-eyed beauty arranged the fall so she landed squarely on top of him.  

"Ryoko! Get off me!" he complained as the shock faded and he struggled to get up.  Yet the golden-eyed woman did not hear him.  As her heart sighed with relief at the sight of seeing him safe and sound, the silver-haired woman instead took his hands into her own, clasping them on his chest.  A frown came over her face as she looked at their hands, hers surrounding his, as she noticed how frigid they felt.  

Sliding off to the side, allowing him some room, Ryoko quickly rose to her feet.  Looking down at him with her weary eyes.  It almost scared her to look at him now, knowing that he was out her vulnerable to the elements as he was, and how close he was to freezing to death, just so he could get her a gift when all she wanted was for him to come home, specifically to her, of course, safe.  

As the young man rose he dusted himself off, Tenchi made a quick glance at his silver-haired attacker, finally noticing how exhausted she appeared.  It almost seemed as if Ryoko had been running a marathon or something.  Shaking his head, the young man merely figured it was just his imagination working overtime because he was so tired and hungry.

"Tenchi… your hands are like ice. Come on let me get you home." Ryoko cooed softly with concern, a wild look returning to her eyes, instants before she grabbed him, and leapt into the air, flying toward the house.  As she rose over the trees, Tenchi's complaints were quiet audible, as the young man screamed in her ear about being seen by neighbors.  The silver-haired woman laughed.  "Who cares what others think," she asked him. _ Think?  That's right, that little princess, Ayeka, did say Tenchi had something on his mind… and Sasami mentioned this morning that he was out in the field doing some thinking as well.  That's an awful lot of time spent 'thinking,' he must be up to something, and whatever it is it's big.  Well it better not be that Tenchi's out here cheating on me, or I'll… I'll… I'm not sure what I'll do yet, but I know he won't like it. _ It was at that moment a wave of dizziness came over the silver-haired woman, causing the two of them to dip in the air as she did her best to stay in the sky.  _Damn it!  I'm too tired; I shouldn't have been doing all that other stuff all day.  I need to rest, but where…. _ Pausing mid-flight, Ryoko and Tenchi vanished as she teleported the two of them to a new destination.  

Midnight Ryoko's Birthday The Stairs to the Masaki Shrine: 

Barely a second later, Tenchi Masaki and Ryoko Hakubi appeared on one of the platforms on the staircase leading to the old Masaki shrine.  Shaking her head, the silver-haired woman did her best to shake the dizzy spell that had come over her just now.  One look at her beloved, and her problems no longer mattered, seeing him safe and on the ground beside her, helped her find the strength to act as if nothing was wrong.

"Tenchi I know a few other ways we can warm you up," she said in her most seductive laugh as she cupped his hands with her own.

"Ryoko..." he replied flatly casting her a look, which suggested he was not in the mood for her seduction attempts. Hesitantly the golden-eyed woman released his hands, not used to this level of anger, and making her wonder what she had done to make Tenchi so upset with her this time.  "You landed us in the middle of the stairs, now I have an even further walk than I had before you showed up!"

Being on the verge of passing out from weariness, Tenchi's words hurt the golden-eyed space pirate rather badly, yet Ryoko did her best, as always, not to let it show.  _I don't want him to think I've gotten soft, and unlike Ayeka, I don't need to play the part of a weakling to win him over._  "Don't worry, we can walk together, Tenchi darling.  I'll protect you, and keep you warm." She offered, throwing back her silvery hair as she tried her best to sound happy, "it's such a nice night, and all I figured you wouldn't mind walking with me a while."  Saying nothing, the young man merely began to make his way down the stairs, grumbling slightly about 'just wanting to get home.'

"Can't you just beam us home, Ryoko?" he asked, not sounding like his usual jolly self.  

Unable to think up a lie, the golden-eyed woman shook her head.  "I could, but I'm real tired.  I've been busy today, and after looking for you since Eight o'clock, I'm feeling pretty wore out.  That's why I beamed us here.  Trust me it's a lot better than falling." She replied placing a hand over her forehead, and looking as if she might faint.

Sniffing twice, the young man frowned.  "Smells like you might have had few bottles of Saki as well.  I wondered why you beamed us the wrong way from the house.  Oh well, C'mon let's go home." Muttering another complaint under his breath, the young man began his march toward the house, oblivious to anything beside his own goals. 

_So he doesn't believe me, oh well._  She commented to herself mentally, trying her best to trick herself into believing what she was thinking.  Smugly she continued her inner monologue.  _Once we get home, and the others tell him what a good job I did cleaning the house, he'll be sorry._  Walking a few moments in silence, the golden-eyed seductress quickly grew bored, and turned towards Tenchi, deciding to end her curiosity from earlier.  "Ayeka says you had a lot on your mind, was one of those things me?" Ryoko asked her sweetest, most innocent tone, trying to change the topic of conversation from walking at least, and get back on Tenchi's good side.  It was a trick that almost always, in the past, had caused the brown-haired young man to either laugh nervously, or at least ease his mood a little.  

"Yes, Ryoko," he answered abruptly as he walked back down the long staircase.  Tired, out of patience, and having not eaten all day, it was obvious the youngest Masaki was in no mood for anything at this moment, least of all Ryoko who had just added several more minutes to his already very long walk home.  Right now all he wanted was to go home, eat a quick snack, and get into bed.  Yet, even though he wished her away, at the same time Tenchi couldn't help but feel glad she was here, since most of the day, it was her he had been thinking about.  Of course, to find her a perfect gift, and also to discover what feelings, if any, he had for her.  At that instant, Ryoko floated up beside him easily keeping his pace.

Smiling, even more exhausted as she pushed herself to appear as if floating next to him like this was simple, the busty woman decided to continue her interrogation.  "What were you thinking about me?" she asked expecting either the uncomfortable look he often gave her when she asked him a personal question, yet each time she asked him, she always thought, by some slim chance, it might be something romantic.  His response, was intense, and shocked her to the core.  

It had been a very long day; and Tenchi's normally endless patience had finally and completely run out.  Stopping suddenly, causing the silver-haired woman to float in front of him, the young man lashed out at her verbally, and only because she was the nearest target.  Ryoko became the target for all the stress and strain he had place on himself these past few hours.  "Yes, I was!"  He said slightly angry.  Ryoko's eyes lit up like twin stars, upon hearing this good news.

"And…" she asked inhaling as she spoke, her hands clasped before her showing her unparalleled joy, as she levitated even further off the ground. Never in her entire life had she felt so happy, the man she cherished with her entire heart, with ever portion of her being, had been thinking about her, just like she always was about him.  

"And I was thinking how much better my life would be if you would quit bothering me! How my life has been a wreck ever since I met you."  Gasping at his own words, the young man wished he could take back the terrible things he had said; yet he was too late.  Even a split second after his outburst, Tenchi had already heard his conscious asking him the same questions over and over.  _How? _ H_ow could you say that?_

"A wreck…" The lithe woman muttered, feeling her heart being torn into pieces in that moment, before descending from her flight, landing hard on her feet.  Taking a few steps further down the stairs, the golden-eyed seductress crossed her arms over her chest a sharp pain in her stomach. Tears freely rolled down her cheeks, and for once in her life, she did not try to hide them.  After all, no one could see her tears, no one who cared about her at least.  _Besides, if Tenchi hates me that much, he should enjoy this. _

Tenchi turned trying to apologize, but every word he thought seemed too puny to convey what he had truly meant to say.

" Ryoko...I... that is...." Tenchi stammered he was still stunned he had reacted so hateful to Ryoko, or that he could say such a thing to anyone for that matter.  "It's not like that…  I mean it's me… the cold it…and having not eaten today…plus I'm kinda tired and…." Finally, unable to form a complete though, the young man gave up, and silence hung heavily between them, like a thick fog, for many long minutes.  

Finally it was Ryoko who shattered the silence. "Tenchi..." she began sadness clinging to every syllable. "You don't need to lie anymore.  It's times like this when people's true feelings come out.  I thought, or maybe it was wished, maybe it was an act all this time, and that you really loved me.  I hoped you were just too afraid to admit it.  I guess I still considered you to be what I always thought you were, the quiet adorable kid I watched grow up.  But now that I know truth..."  Sighing the golden-eyed woman kicked a pebble down the stairs watching it skip into the darkness, like her hope and happiness.  "Now that I know the truth, then if you give me my gems back I promise I'll be gone by morning.  Just let me say this one thing." Ryoko paused.  It was hard to hear what she said over her crying, and her hunched stance added to her quietness.  

After taking a few moments to composed herself, the lithe space pirate continued, "I've been a space pirate my whole life, Tenchi.  I know every way to steal anything, and I know how to stop anyone from taking anything from me.  But you, Tenchi Masaki, have stolen something I could not protect.  You stole my heart, but in its place you left me joys and happiness I didn't think a woman like me could ever experience."  Soon, Ryoko's voice started to crack, faintly at first, but soon that crack in her self control became a chasm, allowing all her emotions to come rushing to the surface.  "I ... never meant ... to hurt you Tenchi... honest!  I just wanted you to feel the same kind of love toward me that I've always felt toward you.  I only wanted you to be happy...."  

Tenchi stared at his feet he couldn't have felt lower if Ryoko had of punched his as hard as she could.  Slowly he walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, slowly turning her to face him.

"Ryoko... I'm sorry, I don't know how else to say it, but I am sorry. More than I have ever been for anything else in my life.  It's been a long day, and I'm tired, cold, and hungry, but that's no excuse for what I said."  Looking into her teary eyes made what he was going to say next harder, yet all the more important.  For a brief moment, the young swordsman in training looked away, gathering all his strength for what was to come.  "I won't lie to you Ryoko, since I've met you, my life's been turned upside.  **BUT**,I can't deny that each day, since then, has been better than the last because of you.  We've had our share of arguments, and fights, yet I was wrong to ever call you a bother.  I hope you can forgive me for that."  The slender woman said nothing sniffing as she looked away.  

_I want to believe you Tenchi, and of course I'll forgive you, I just don't want to be hurt again.  _She thought as she pretended to focus on the ground beside them.

Moving his hand from her shoulder to her chin, the young man slowly turned her face so she stared into his brown eyes.  "If anyone here is the one who bothers the other it's me.   I've always ignored you, and made your life harder than it had to be."  Tenchi declared sincerely as he looked into her golden eyes.  "All day long, Ryoko, I have been thinking about you, mostly because I couldn't figure out what it was I truly felt for you.  I thought I could figure it out on my own, but I guess I'm just too dense for that, and I had to see you like this in order to understand.  I'm sorry, but now at least I know.  I love you Ryoko." Stunned once again, Ryoko looked up at Tenchi, and fell into his chest drying her tears on his shirt.  "I love you with all my heart."  He whispered as he stroked her silvery hair. 

After a few moments she gazed up at him through eyes, which were still brimming with tears, yet these were not tears of sorrow and defeat.  Rather they were tears of joyous rapture.  "When I heard you were out here walking alone, I got worried.  I knew what kind of people lurk out in the dark waiting for men like you, Tenchi.  I knew what could happen to you."  Hugging her beloved tightly, nearly snapping him like a twig, the silver-haired space pirate looked up at him, with concerned eyes, "Oh, Tenchi, if anything happened to you I'd...." 

At that moment her words went unheard, as Tenchi Masaki's lips touched her own.  _Magic_, Ryoko thought as she experienced her first kiss.  Yet even the grandness of this joy paled compared to how she felt when Tenchi put his arms around her, securing her in his embrace.   This was no ordinary kiss.  This display of affection had been born of a deep passion, which had been burning inside each person longer than he had ever known, perhaps since before either was ever born.  It was not a loving kiss coming from the heart, as so many romantic fools declare.  No instead this had taken root, had grown, from the depths of Tenchi and Ryoko's souls.  

In her long life, Ryoko had been blasted, hit by missiles, even survived in the cold empty vacuum of space, yet that simple kiss, had crippled her, causing her to loose all feeling in her knees, the result causing her to lean further into the young man's arms for support.  Closing her eyes, she slowly wrapped her arms around Tenchi's neck; to not only steady herself, but also to draw him nearer.  His lips felt so warm pressed against hers.  It was the greatest pleasure she had ever know in her entire life.  No amount of gold or diamonds could come close to comparing to what she felt now.  As their lips parted, Ryoko gazed back into his eyes joy twinkling in her eyes, taking a long sharp breath of the cold night air before she spoke.  "Tenchi..." was all she could say, before she smiled, and leaned into him to feel his warm embrace once again. Of all the places the former space pirate had ever been in the entire universe, there was no place where she felt happier, or safer than in his arms.  Ryoko felt comfortable there, like she could stay in his arms forever.

Tenchi looked down at the top of her head, resting on his chest, silver hair blocking her face from his view.  "Ryoko, I think I know why I've always treated you so harshly, because from the moment we met, I have been in love with you," the young Jurain prince realized. "They say you always hurt the one you love.  Well I guess that's why I acted the way I did…pretty lame excuse, huh?" the brown-eyed youth laughed.  Clearing his throat, the young Masaki continued, "All I want right now is to have you here with me.  It feels like that's how it's meant to be.  I don't want you to leave, not because of something I said out of haste, especially something I didn't mean." The silver-haired demoness moaned happily too lost in the moment to say anything.  

Holding her against himself a few seconds more; the young man finally broke this new happy silence.  "Well, lets go home Ryoko..." the brown-eyed youth whispered kindly.  However when no reply came, the young man's face grew puzzled as he repeated himself, "Ryoko?" Leaning back slightly, so he could see her face, as he was curious why she had made no reply, Tenchi continued to hold the busty woman close.  It was then a small laugh shook his sides, as he discovered she had fallen asleep in his arms, so exhausted mentally and physically from her day that this last emotional high had taken the last bit of her energy away. 

_I guess she really was tired._  Checking his watch, Tenchi smiled as he quietly spoke.  "August third.  Ryoko's Birthday.  Well then Happy Birthday, Ryoko.  I guess you got what you wanted," Picking her up into his arms, the Jurain Prince grunted under the sleeping woman's weight. _ Looks like I'll have to carry you home.  _With that thought, Tenchi slowly began to make his way down the staircase towards his house.   _It's been a wild night, as all of them are with you around, Ryoko.  But you know, I'm glad this happened.  I'm sure you'll tell all the others and things will go ballistic.  But in the end they'll understand, after all we are a family, and if nothing else happens between us, at least I'll always have been the first one to give you a birthday present today. _

Reaching the house, Tenchi looked completely worn out.  Normally such a walk would have only taken the young man a few minutes, possibly ten if he were lounging about on the way, but thanks to his unexpected passenger, the short walk had taken closer to twenty.  Staggering into the house, the agile youth did his best to not make a sound as he scanned the room for somewhere to rest his weary companion.  Finally his eyes found a place, and with heavy footsteps, the young man made his way into the living room, and nearly fell onto the couch.  _Who would have thought that anyone who flies and walks through walls could be so heavy?_  Despite his heavy breathing, Tenchi laughed timidly, imagining what Ryoko would do to him if he ever said such a thing aloud._  I wouldn't like it, _he imagined with a final timid laugh.  

Exhausted from his long day and strenuous workout of carrying the silver-haired woman he now realized he cared so much for, Tenchi still held onto the silver-haired sleeper, resting her slumbering frame in his lap.  His arms almost felt stuck to her, and the idea of moving anymore seemed like one of the worst he had ever heard. _ I'll just sit down here for a few minutes, until I catch my breath.  Then I'll go to bed.  Ryoko should be fine down here, after all she usually sleeps in the rafters, and that **can't** be comfortable…. _Making one final motion, the young man let his head fall back, resting on the cushion to the sofa.  The silver haired woman who sleep happily in his arms, seemed almost on fire, as the heat from her body warmed his own and made Tenchi feel extremely comfortable in his current position.  Time and again, the young man's eyelids tried to close, and using all his will power the brown-haired youth forced them back open.  However it was a losing battle and in only a few short moments, the youngest Masaki lost the war against his eyelids and fell asleep.

**A few moments later:**

As Tenchi dozed off to join Ryoko blissful slumber, the golden-eyed sleeper awoke.  Rubbing her head, the silver-haired seductress looked confusingly around the living room.  _How did I get here?  Did I just dream that whole thing with Tenchi?  Ugh!  What is that sound, a chainsaw?  Man can't Ayeka keep it down, not everyone can sleep through her snoring…_  It was then, Ryoko looked at the floor, seeing a pair of shoes right below her.  _Man this couch is more uncomfortable than I remember, and who left their shoes in the- oh._  Rolling over, the silver-haired woman paused, smiling at what she saw.  

A smile crept over her face as she noticed the slumbering young man whose lap she was sleeping on.  _I guess I was tired.  I must have fallen asleep while we were talking.  Tenchi probably carried me home._ "Tenchi, " she sleepily whispered, a warm smile on her face.  With the back of one of her lithe hands she tenderly caressed his youthful face, enjoying the way he felt against her._  Thank you so much, Tenchi.  For tonight, for what you said, for… everything._  Moving her hand downward, the lithe space pirate took one of his hands, and coupled it in her own.  _Still…_ she breathed in a hushed voice, looking at the rest of the living room slowly.  _I don't think the others would approve of this.  You did tell me you love me Tenchi, and I know you'd never lie to me, but I also know how much you care about Sasami, Ayeka, and all the others.  You probably are ready to face whatever happens, but as I think about it, I'm not.  At least not just yet, I still have too many things to do to Ayeka, and I know you don't want to give up everyone, so…._  

**Tenchi's Room:**

With yet another hiss of matter being rearranged, Ryoko and Tenchi appeared in the young man's room, lying side by side on the young man's bed.  With stiff motions, which showed she was still weary, the lithe woman pulled back the covers and set the unconscious youth inside them, so he could finally begin to warm up.

_I still would have preferred to use MY method of warming up, Tenchi….  _Grinning, the golden-eyed woman crawled in beside him, lying by her beloved.  Slipping under the covers, Ryoko moaned happily as she felt his young warm body next to her own.  _Well, at least I can sleep in here tonight.  It already sounds nicer than the rafters.  _"But if you have any objection, Tenchi, just say so," she whispered in a voice so quiet only Washu's instruments would be able to detect it. 

With a sigh the golden-eyed woman's mind continued to echo a single thought infinitely.  For as long as she continued to draw breath, as long as she could muster the strength to control her own fate, Ryoko wanted to never leave the brown-haired youth's side.  

With the last remaining burst of energy in her body, a surge brought on by being this close to the man she loved, and who loved her, Ryoko sat up, smiling hungrily down at the young man beside her.  "No matter what happens between us Tenchi, " she whispered into his ear, "I will never forget tonight."  Leaning down, the lithe woman gently kissed the young man's forehead, brushing back a few strands of brown hair.  Then with phenomenal agility, the silver-haired seductress slipped in beside him, pressing her slender frame against him, taking comfort in his presence.  He had given her the greatest gift in all her life, the best birthday she had ever known, and she could tell it was only the beginning.

**Next Time: **Washu and Tenchi have an interesting conversation during the night, as we prepare for the big party!

Chapter 02: A Night Interlude 


	2. A Night Interlude

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Tenchi or any of the characters I list below.  This story was written for my own enjoyment and yours.

Ryoko's Birthday Chapter 02: A Night Interlude Tenchi's Room:  One Hour After the Last Chapter 

Shortly after the silver-haired beauty, Ryoko, drifted off to sleep a melodious and enchanting sound filled the quiet room, or rather her loud snoring couldn't be missed.  It was by this echoing sound that Tenchi Masaki was awakened.  Jerking up into a semi-sitting, semi-lying, position the brown-haired youth took a few moments to take in his surroundings, a perplexed look on his young face.   

_Huh? What's that noise?  Is someone dying,_ he thought with a worried appearance as his eyes darted around the dark room.  Seeing nothing between where he lay and the door, Tenchi's thoughts turned to more pressing matters.  _How did I get to my bed, the last thing I remember was trying to stay awake in the living room, after I brought Ryoko home.  Was all that a dream? _

Peering beside him, Tenchi quickly saw the answer to all his questions as his eyes rested on the sleeping woman beside him.  One look at the sleeping seductress's face was proof enough for him that his moment with the golden-eyed beauty was no dream; in fact it was a wonderful reality.  Even in her sleep, the former space pirate wore a smile, and continued to move closer to him, trying to snuggle in close.  It seemed his sitting up had disturbed her slumber, cooling the area between them, and the busty woman's subconscious was now trying to make up for that loss of heat.  

Rolling onto one side, Tenchi sat up and leaned onto his side to get a better look at the woman next to him.  IT was true he had seen her many times, in numerous outfits, and sometimes in nothing at all, but looking at her now, the brown-eyed prince felt as if this was the first time he had ever seen Ryoko.  It was an intense feeling in his chest, however a sharp pain in the side of the leg, which he was laying on, proved to be a much better method for getting his attention.  

Muffling a scream, the swordsman in training reached deep into his pocket.  Soon he found the source of his pain, a small box, which when he opened it, contained a golden heart pendant suspended from a silver chain.  _Oh man, I forgot all about this._  He thought, rather embarrassed by his short-term memory, _I still need to find a good picture to put in the pendant.  Well, now would probably be as good a time as any.  I mean Ryoko's asleep, and so is everyone else.  I bet I could find a real nice photo in the albums in the living room.  Besides I can't sleep, not now, not after everything that's happened.  I know I should feel worn out, but for some reason I just feel energized.  _

Having made up his mind, Tenchislowly tried to make his way away from Ryoko.   With all the stealth his years of training with his grandfather had taught him, the nimble youth attempted to creep off his bed, all the while trying not to wake the sleeping demoness in the process.  This task was made quiet a bit harder since he would have to climb over the silver-haired woman to achieve his goal.  Stretching his young body to its limits, the master of the Lighthawk sword managed to easily get one foot over the snoring sleeper.  It took a lot of agility to climb over the slumbering woman beside him, but everything seemed to be working out good, until it happened.   Just as his foot came over her, shall we say, 'ample' hips, the end of the young man's foot bumped into her, jarring her slightly.   This sensation of being touched caused the silver-haired woman to stir.  Stretching to her full length, Ryoko moaned happily, before rolling onto her stomach and nestling back into the covers.  Breathing deeply, Tenchi closed his eyes.  After a few moments his nerve returned, and the nervous youth opened one eye, sighing with relief, as Ryoko appeared to still be sound asleep.  

_That was lucky.  I thought it was all over.  That's the last thing I need is for her to follow me.  I mean then there would be no surprise to her gift.  Ok,_ he told himself, holding his hands out in front of him as of to ward off his own fears.  _Now I just need to get downstairs and find a good picture_."  Making his way to the door, inch by inch, Tenchi slowly pried open the door.  Of course, the sliding door squeaked, filling the Jurain prince with terror.  Once again, he looked back at the sleep woman, who did not seem phased in the slightest by the sudden noise.  

Sighing with unbelievable relief, the young man turned carefully to embark on his quest.  

"Hi Tenchi!" yelled a nasal voice.  Nearly jumping out of his skin, the brown-eyed youth saw none other than, Little Washu standing before him.  

"Washu! What are you doing here, at this hour?" Tenchi asked in a muffled voice.  Although the descendent of Jurai sounded angry, it was merely the shock settling in.   Standing with the door only half open, the young man did his best to block Washu's view of his room, or more importantly, of who was in his bed.  

"Well, I couldn't sleep, and besides there was something I wanted to ask you.  Mind if I come in?" Washu asked making a hand motion towards Tenchi's room.  Despite how quiet the young man had been, the diminutive genius did not catch his hints, and continued to speak in her usual cheery high pitch voice.  Of course being the scientist that she was, the small red-haired woman did notice the brown-haired prince seemed to be constantly peering over his shoulder, as if checking something._  Now what are you up to Tenchi…?  I wonder… _she asked herself, her natural curiosity getting the better of her as it always did.   "Uh... Tenchi, I can't come in if you don't move," she mentioned as if he had forgotten that fact.  "Is something wrong?" 

As the young man did his best to try and create a feasible lie, his face turned beat red, showing his embarrassment.  Sadly lying was more the skill of the sleeping woman in his bed than it was his.  "Well… Washu... it's like this…" he began to explain, his mind going completely blank, as he struggled to even form a basic sentence.

Nodding at him, the green-eyed genius smiled warmly.  "There's no need to explain, you obviously have someone in there with you.  Now let me think, I bet I can figure out who it is, in just one guess."  Placing one hand on her jaw, the small woman became lost in thought, as she peered at the floor.  _Let's see, who could it be? _

"Sasami," she muttered aloud, as her mind tried to analyze all the data, shaking her head no as she continued to think.  "Poor kid is always having nightmares, but then again, Ayeka should be there to watch over her.  I supposed it could be Lady Ayeka," Washu continued, giving Tenchi no time to say anything, that is no time if he had anything to say.  Shaking her head, the diminutive genius rejected that idea as well.  "No, it can't be her, she's too proper to come visit you this late at night, and I can't see it being Mihoshi since she rarely leaves Kiyone's side."  Looking up, the bright-eyed scientist shook a knowing finger at the scared youth.  "Now it could be Kiyone… but she has the worst luck when it comes to ditching Mihoshi.  I doubt she could get away from her for a whole night.  So that only could leave one choice..." Nodding ever so slowly, a small smile crossed the little woman's lips.

As he listened to Washu's endless theories, the Jurain prince could only stand there sweat pouring down his face from nervousness. Once again, the young man looked over his shoulder, double checking Ryoko to be sure she was still asleep.  _If Washu tells the others, then I'll have a war on my hands.  It's not like I was going to keep it a secret, but Washu doesn't know all the facts, and that could cause some problems.  _

"It can only be... someone you met while you were shopping right!" Washu proclaimed, laughing loudly.  "I didn't realize you were into that kind of entertainment.  You know if you like, I can send you to a planet where one night stands are common place…." the little genius teased, poking the stunned youth in the ribs.  "You know what's funny, for a second there I was gonna say it was Ryoko, isn't that hilarious!"

"It is Ryoko, " he said his eyes shut an apologetic look on his face.  Washu froze like a statue, her mouth gaping open.   

"ARE YOU INSANE" she yelled, "Why would you want to sleep with Ryoko?"

"Shh! It's not like that, keep it down.  You'll wake her up." Tenchi whispered as he stepped aside, allowing the short scientist entry into his room.  After all, since she knew, there was no sense in hiding the full truth from her.  Checking over his shoulder, the brown-eyed youth appeared terrified, as the silver-haired woman rolled onto her back, stretched once again, and smacked her lips.  All this before she continued to snore happily, appearing content from her space in his bed.  _Good she's still asleep._  

However what neither Tenchi nor Washu appeared to realize was that the silver haired sleeper had been awake the entire time, awoke when the agile youth's foot had grazed her hips and the loss of warmth coming from his body.  Yet the golden-eyed woman had no desire to reveal that fact to her beloved.  _Tenchi's never let me sleep with him before.  Of course we've never kissed before either, but still if he knew I was awake, I'm sure he'd make me leave.  And I like where I am too much to ever go away.  I just need that damn Washu to get out of here.  She might blow the whole thing.  _At that instant, the diminutive genius looked at her daughter, skeptically examining her as the nervous youth continued to defend his reputation.  It almost seemed as if she was looking at her silver-haired child for the first time.  

"Besides, Washu," Tenchi continued, sounding calmer and more in control of himself.  "I didn't do anything with her, not like what I can imagine you're thinking." Slowing the ruby-haired mother turned to face him, her eyes appearing misty.  Seeing this situation was about to get much worse, the brown-haired youth sighed deeply, and prepared to explain the whole thing.  "It's like this, I was a little late coming home, because I fell asleep while getting Ryoko's gift.  She must have gone out looking for me, and she must have been out a long time, because when she found me, she was worn out.  I had to carry her all the way home, and by the time I got to the couch I was too tired and collapsed with her on the couch.  I have no idea how I got up to my room." 

Holding up a hand, the little genius shook her head, as if warding off his words.  "You can't lie to me, Tenchi.  But don't worry, I won't tell anyone what you're doing up here." She proclaimed, causing both Tenchi, and the pretending to be asleep Ryoko, to become confused.  "It's obvious, I can see it all now.  You were coming in late, and felt… restless.  So you decided to have some company tonight to help you relax.  That's understandable.  I mean for a kid your age and all.  You made the right choice, selecting my little Ryoko for this one night romp too.  I mean she's dumb enough that with enough saki," Washu paused, sniffing the air sharply, "and I can smell she's had a few, but anyway.  With enough Saki, you could make Ryoko think it was all a dream, AND she's also been built rather well, if I do say so myself, for something like this."

Using every ounce of her self-control, the silver-haired woman managed to continue to lay in her fake sleep.  Once again, however, Ryoko rolled over, muttering in her sleep.  "Damn Washu…."

"But Little Washu!" The young man pleaded, still using his hushed voice, a panicked look in his eyes.  "I just told you the truth.  You know I wouldn't lie to you!" 

Sighing the little woman shook her head.  "Okay, if that's the story you want to use, I guess I can buy it.  But it sounds awfully cheesy to me…" Washu shrugged, appearing to believe his odd tale.  "It doesn't really explain much, but I guess I can believe you.  So tell me Tenchi what are you doing up now?  Don't tell me you heard me coming up the stairs." 

"No, nothing like that," he said with a smile.  Holding the box containing his gift for Ryoko before him, the young Jurain slowly pried open the container, and reached inside, pulling out the contents with extreme care.  As he presented the locket to the small woman, it twirled slowly on its chain, catching the faint rays of moonlight, and glistening brilliantly.  

Leaning close, the diminutive genius cast the proud youth a curious glance.  This gift seemed to confirm his story, which the young looking scientist seemed to still doubt.  Taking the dangling locket in her delicate hand, the red-haired woman nodded her approval.  "Well this is very pretty Tenchi, and must have cost you quiet a bundle.  But tell me this, why is it made of two different metals?  Couldn't afford to have it one color, or have you gone color-blind?"

"Gold for her eyes, and silver to match her hair." Looking at that glistening pendant and chain, the youngest Masaki smiled, as he repeated the phrase he had thought when he purchased this gift.  "I guess I was feeling a little poetic when I saw this, and I know it seems pricey, but I think Ryoko is worth it." Half listening to the youth with the fluttering heart, the small woman's slender hands turned the precious gift about examining the elegant lacy carvings, and the wonderful clasp.  Popping open the tiny heart shaped item, her green-eyes instantly noticed an inscription on the inside.

"Well what have we here?" she asked needlessly, as she cleared her throat, preparing to read it aloud.  "'To Ryoko, The most beautiful 'monster' I ever met, Love Tenchi.'"  

Pushing the cover shut, the little genius felt shaken by that statement.  It contained both joy and sadness for her.  The sadness came from the knowledge that for more years than she cared to admit, her own daughter had been forced, as a slave, to be the monster in many legends, and in the end spent 700 years sleeping in a cave, cold and alone.  Yet the end of that line filled her tiny heart with joy.  "Love? That sounds like an awful strong word to use, doesn't it Tenchi?  I know you care about all of us, but you know that word means something else to Ryoko and Ayeka, especially coming from you."

_Love Tenchi..._ Ryoko thought dreamily, ignoring her mother's words, as a few tears managed to escape her eyes.  For the second time tonight, the silver-haired woman allowed herself the right to cry.  The first had been since she had felt unwanted, and this time, since her back was now turned away from the only two people who could see her.  _I knew it; I knew deep down he loved me, even before our kiss, it was there.  He really is MY Tenchi, just like I've always told Ayeka._

"Yeah, I know.   I mean I do love each and every one of you...in a different way..." The young man paused, trying to organize his chaotic thoughts into a logical statement.  Failing at that, he quickly decided to change the subject to something, in his mind a little more urgent.  "Look, Washu," the brown-haired youth began, stepping towards the door, hoping to draw his red-haired guest out of his room, and into an area where he could talk, without waking Ryoko.  "Why don't we discuss this downstairs, since I still need to find a good picture to put in the locket? " Washu seemed to not hear him, as she stared at the golden heart in her palm. "Washu?"

_Love… my little Ryoko,_ laughing mentally, the little genius found she could not take her eyes off the locket.  _I guess you aren't so little anymore.  You're really growing up.  I see you finally got your first boyfriend, after nearly 5000 years…. _  _I remember when I was nearly your age.  I met someone very special to me, someone who made my everyday seem like heaven, and when he was taken from me, turned my life to hell.  I only hope the love Tenchi's talking about towards you is what you need, not what you want it to be.  _Looking up, finally, Washu realized the young man was starring at her, wit ha confused look on his face.  Huh," she said, as she was torn from her thoughts.  "Oh, a picture…" the red-haired genius repeated, as if hearing it for the first time.  "There's no need to go get a picture from downstairs, Tenchi," Ryoko's mother proclaimed, reaching into one of the many pockets in her science academy outfit.  "You look pretty tired anyway, and lucky for you I've got just the thing."  

"Lucky me…." The young man said with a forced smile, wondering what in the world the bizarre genius had in mind. 

Barely a second later, the young looking genius removed her hand from the pocket, and revealed a small camera with various wires going to and fro all over it.  "Now then, Tenchi, go lay on the bed over by Ryoko."  Washu demanded, as if she were directing a play, instead of a young man.  "Okay. I'll take a picture of her sleeping by you.  It'll be perfect.  She'll love the picture."  Looking through what appeared to be the view finder, the emerald eyed woman laughed, "Oh, and don't worry about the others.  Everyone knows Ryoko is always sneaking into your room late at night, I'll back you up if you want to say she took it while you were sleeping."  Pulling a knob on the side of the strange camera, a small portal opened, and the short scientist casually threw Tenchi's prized gift into it.  

Not liking the thought of having paid so much for her gift, only to have Washu throw it into one of her machines, Tenchi prepared to ask the short woman what she was doing, when his young eyes caught a glimmer of light coming from Ryoko's face, as he tried to slowly climb over her.  

_What's this?_  The young man asked himself, as he saw the trail left by the few tears, which had rolled down her silky cheeks.  With a look of concern on his face the young man brushed back the few hairs that clung to her face, and peered at her with such passion and caring, it would almost seem he was looking into her soul.  _What happened?  I don't remember her crying when I got out of bed, did I do something to her?  Maybe it was when I accidentally kicked her hips; she might have been sore or something?  I know dad and grandpa always told me women were sensitive, but I thought they meant emotionally.  I guess this proves it's physical as well.  _ Suddenly a blinding flash of light filled the room, tearing the young man from his discoveries.  As the spots vanished from his vision, and the young man's sight returned, he looked up to see Washu standing before him, holding a small wrapped package in her delicate hands.  

"Here you are Tenchi," she smiled tossing the package to the young man, who caught it just above Ryoko's head, having to juggle it back and forth before he was able to grasp it firmly.  "All thanks to my amazing invention, the CamWrap.  It's truly one of my best inventions.  It can take a picture, set it to a certain size, and even wrap it in a gift box.  You know, I used to use it for parties at the Academy all the time." Placing her wonderful creation back in her pocket, Washu suddenly felt another item touch her fingertips.  

Starting at this sensation the small genius grasp the item, slowly removing it from her deep pocket.  _Oh yeah I forgot about this little beauty._  Holding it before her, Washu examined it as if it was the first time she had ever seen it.  In her hands rested a strange item, no more than an inch in length.  The small device was golden looking like an old fashioned whistle, with a glass bulb on the top.

"What is that?" Tenchi asked politely, as he rose from his spot by Ryoko, with a little fear in his voice.  In the young man's mind Washu proved the phrase, size doesn't matter, countless times with all her bizarre inventions.  

"Oh nothing really."  The little woman proclaimed, sliding the golden item back into her pocket.  "I heard you were having trouble finding a gift for Ryoko, and I thought you might want to give this to her.  But I think she'll like your gift a lot more than this one.  I'll just have to give it to her later on."  The red-haired scientist declared trailing off at the end.  Smiling, the emerald eyed woman shook her head as she looked at the happy scene of her daughter and the brown-haired youth being so close together and not fighting, merely enjoying each other's company.  Stepping back towards the door, Washu waved kindly.  "Well good night Tenchi, I have some other things to do.  Do me a favor don't let Ryoko bite." A short time later she was gone, shutting his door behind her.  

"G'night Washu and thanks," Tenchi said thoughtfully, setting the wrapped gift on his desk.  _That was odd, _he noted,_ wonder what happened.  It's not like Washu to just up and leave like that.  I wonder what's going on?_

**The Hall:**

Washu pulled out the small device she had earlier and examined it as she walked back toward her lab.   _I guess it's better this way.  If Tenchi gave Ryoko this, she would think he set the whole thing up to laugh at her.  Yet if I give it to her, she will just think of me as a nosey mother.  Besides she can't like me any less.  Still… Happy Birthday, Little One.  I'm glad to see you're happy.  I figured you would be after I saw you and Tenchi in… Well, I'll see you in the morning. _

**Tenchi's Room:**

Once again, the youngest Masaki lie down, ready for a little sleep.  His mind raced with the events of the past day, even going as far back as to when he first met Ryoko in that cave, deep underground.  A lot had happened to him since that day, some good, and some bad.  He looked fondly at the sleeping woman next to him, seeing her practically melt into him, as her body fell into his as he lay down.  Despite all her years of training, and his amazing self control, Tenchi could not help but admit to himself that having her beside him felt good, or rather it felt right.  Listening to her slow breathing, the brown-haired youth could actually feel his blood racing through his veins and his heart beat a little faster.  Closing his eyes, Tenchi held her close, figuring he had no reason to hide his emotions, since only he and Ryoko knew what had happened. _Washu knows,_ he recalled, _but she thinks I'm lying about the whole thing._  Taking a deep breath, the brown-eyed youth smiled as the smell of cherry blossom scented shampoo invaded his nostrils, a fragrance all the girls knew he liked.  

"Well Ryoko," he said to her softly, stroking her hair gently.  "I have to admit if nothing else, it has been a lot of fun so far.  Tomorrow's going to be important, I know.  But no matter what, I promise to stand by you.  No matter what happens." Tenchi closed his eyes, beside him Ryoko smiled, moving a little closer to cuddle with him. 

**Next Time:** Party time!  What did everyone get her?  Will she tell everyone about her and Tenchi?  **Chapter 03: The Big Day at Last**


	3. The big day at last!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tenchi or any of the rest of the cast members listed below.  This was written for enjoyment only.  So thank you for reading it, and please enjoy it.  Ryoko's Birthday Chapter 3: The Big Day At Last! 

**Tenchi's Room:**

**Late in the Morning:**

As the sun began to rise higher and higher in the sky, a very unusual scene was taking place in the room of a certain young man.  "Tenchi!" Sasami whined, as she gently shook the sleeping youth doing her best to rouse him.  "Come on, you have to wake up now.  Breakfast is ready, and it'll get cold if you don't hurry up." 

"Huh?" Tenchi mumbled as he sat up, a confused look upon his face.  Suddenly, his eyes became wide terror as he saw his alarm clock.  "Don't tell me it's that late already!  But why didn't my alarm wake me?  Ah my chores!  If I don't get them done soon, Grandpa will kill me."

Giggling, the small girl leaned back, her hands clasped in front of her waist, giving her a proper and cute look.  "Don't worry about that.  Ryoko got your chores done for you."

"What? Ryoko!" the brown-haired youth said, appearing to only get more confused as this conversation went on.  "But she never does anything with being ordered or yelled at."

"Well," the blue-haired Jurain sighed.  It was obvious she had already told this story a few times and that she was not sure if she wanted to repeat it yet again.  "Ryoko said your alarm had been going off for a really long time.  So she came up here to see why you didn't shut it off.  You were still asleep, and she tried to wake you, but you were really asleep and wouldn't get up.  Ryoko told me she shut off your alarm, and went and did your chores today.  Oh," she said, her voice rising in pitch, "I almost forgot, Ryoko says you owe her big."

"I guess I do," the young man laughed, trying to piece things together from Sasami's story._  What's going on here?  I know I was up last night, and that Ryoko was beside me, but what if the whole thing WAS a dream…  I could have sworn Ryoko was sleeping here all night long.  At least that's what I had figured since she was here when I laid down last night._  

Looking at his desk, the brown-eyed Jurain saw his gift for Ryoko resting on the desk.  With a heavy sigh Tenchi smiled inwardly, as once again he was shown proof that last night had not been a dream.  Turning his attention to the little girl beside his bed, there was only one more question left to ask.  "Hey Sasami, where is Ryoko now?"

"She's downstairs eating with the others.  I made a special breakfast.  She seems to be in a very happy mood.  I wonder what got her out of the angry mood she was in last night?"  Sasami said gazing at the ceiling, then turning her attention to Tenchi.  Grabbing one of his arms, she tugged on it as hard as her little body could muster, which wasn't much, in a vain attempt to rouse him from his bed.  "Now come on, Tenchi! You have to get up, breakfast is getting cold, and I worked so very hard on it."

"Ok, Ok," Tenchi laughed, coming out of his thoughts as he staggered to his feet.  "I'll be down in just a minute, just give me a few minutes to find some good clothes."  The pink-eyed princess smiled, nodding approval, before happily skipping out of his room, her task accomplished.  

**A Few Minutes Later:**

**The Dinner Table:**

Stretching his body to its limits, the young prince was soon descending the staircase, to join his extended family.  It was then he noticed Sasami had been correct.  Everyone was happily sitting down enjoying the blue-haired chefs awesome cuisine.  "Good Morning everyone, sorry I'm late," he apologized as he took his seat among them.  Looking over at Ryoko, he could feel his nervousness overtake him.  _What's going on here?  Why didn't she tell them the truth?  I mean I figured that would be the highlight of her life.  But Ayeka is still here, and not crying.  _Shaking his head, the young man decided to do his best to follow the lie Ryoko had used.  _Something tells me this is gonna be a long day, and I'm not going to get a lot of time to eat later…. _Tenchi thought as he grabbed a few large helpings of the various things Sasami had prepared.  After finishing his delicious meal, the young man looked up, focusing on the golden-eyed woman. 

Clearing his throat the brown-eyed youth smiled.  "Oh... uh… Ryoko, Happy Birthday," he laughed nervously.  "Sasami tells me you did my morning chores for me.  Thanks a lot."

Looking up from her food, the golden-eyed woman swallowed down a mouthful of noodles, smiling brightly.  As she heard his statements about his chores, her face changed, looking innocent as if it had completely slipped her mind.  "Oh yeah... well I don't know if Sasami mentioned it, but you do owe me."  Ryoko proclaimed shaking her chopsticks at him.  "It was actually a little scary.  You almost looked dead.  Whatever you did last night must have really worn you out."  The young man shifted nervously at her leading remarks, looking up just in time to see her wink knowingly at him.  It was an event, which went unnoticed by all the others, as they were barely listening to their conversation.  Instead each of the women was happily enjoying Sasami's scrumptious breakfast.

Placing his hand behind his head, the Jurain prince laughed nervously.  "It was a pretty long night…." _What's gotten into her?  I would have bet anything she'd have said something by now.  I wonder if she's waiting for something….  Well, Ryoko's normally pretty bad about keeping a secret, so if I don't say anything for a while, I'm sure she'll let one what she's planning. _

"So Ryoko," Sasami interrupted, having just finished her breakfast.  Wiping her mouth with the tip of her napkin, as her sister had showed her, the little girl continued when she finished. "What do you want to do for your birthday? You can do anything you want, because it's your special day."

"Hmm… anything I want you say…what should I do?" Ryoko wondered aloud, stroking her chin devilishly.  "Let me think..." Closing her eyes the golden-eyes smiled mischievously as she leaned forward, resting her elbows on the table as she tried to think, even though she already knew what she wanted.  Suddenly the silver-haired woman's head shot up, "Oh I have a great idea, what I want to do all day long," she cooed casting a seductive glance at Tenchi.  

"Really?  Well what is it?" Sasami asked innocently, her large pink eyes focusing on the silver-haired woman.

"Well," the sinister seductress began, leaning over the table toward the blue-haired child, as if she were about to tell her a special secret.  "What I'd like to take Tenchi here and -" At that moment, Ayeka's head shot up.  Out of curiosity she had not said anything to her rival, however the purple-haired princess knew how her adversaries mind worked.  But what she knew Ryoko was about to say to her sister shocked her deeply.  Dropping her chopsticks quickly, the slender woman threw her hands over the little girl's ears, hoping to save her still naïve mind. 

Screaming at the top of her lungs, the first princess of Jurai hoped to block out the vulgar slurs she knew the silver-haired demoness was about to utter.  Staring coldly at the now startled golden-haired woman, Ayeka continued to make a high pitch shrill noise until she saw that Ryoko had stopped talking.  

"Ryoko!" the purple haired woman snapped looking very angry with the known seductress.  "How dare you even think of telling my sister such sick things!"

The birthday woman could only look at her red-eyed rival with a perplexed glare, unsure what had just happened.  "What?  Ayeka, I think your hair's done up too tight.  What are you talking about, all I said was I was going to take Tenchi and…." Suddenly the busty space pirate stopped, as a fit of laughter over took her body, causing her to fall to her back, unable to sit up due to the pain in her sides from laughing this loud.  

After a few minutes, when the golden-eyed woman was able to suppress her laughter, Ryoko sat up.  Wiping a tear away as she focused on the angered Jurain across from her.  "Oh princess, what a mind you have! There's hope for you yet!" 

"What is so funny Ryoko?" The Jurain Princess demanded, seeing no humor in the silver-haired woman's attempt to corrupt her sister.  Knowing a straight answer would never come from the silver-haired woman's mouth, Ayeka turned her attention elsewhere.  

"Washu, what was it she just said?" She asked, positioning her hands near her sister's innocent ears to protect them from anything foul, should the need arise.   

"She said she wanted to go on a walk with Tenchi, and maybe hang out with him today.  Nothing really odd about that Miss Ayeka," Washu said popping another morsel of food in her mouth, a lack of interest in the whole thing in her voice. 

[Ayeka collapse anime style]

"What did you think she said, Ayeka?" Sasami inquired, looking at her older sibling with innocent large pink eyes.   

"Never mind that now, I'll tell you when you are older," the proper Jurain growled, clearly not in the mood, due to embarrassment, to answer that question right now.   Sipping her tea down loudly, the youthful princess appeared as warm as her steaming drink.  

Ryoko wiped one final tear from her eyes, still chuckling.  "I haven't laughed that hard in years, thanks Ayeka.  What a great present that was."  

Shaking her head, the purple-haired woman forced a weak smile.  "Uh...yes that was my It was all a joke…." After a few moments of pretending to laugh with her rival, the slender princess could help but wonder at the silver-haired woman's reaction._ Odd.  That almost seemed a friendly gesture on Ryoko's part.  She could have made me seem rather…unladylike, yet she did not.  I wonder why.  Something must have happened while she was out looking for Lord Tenchi.  _

Laughing to herself, the red-eyed princess sipped her tea, this time delicately.  _Maybe she had some kind of karmic growth, or some such thing.  Either that or perhaps merging with that Zero Ryoko within her is taking over. It would explain her happy attitude, and why she would volunteer to do Lord Tenchi's chores.  _

Standing up from her seat, the young princess smiled at those gathered. "Well if that's all you wanna do, Ryoko…" she began, sounding slightly disappointed by Ryoko's minor seeming request, especially since it had nothing to do with her.  _I guess I can understand Ryoko's wanting to spend all day with Tenchi.  I just wish we could spend some time together, after all I did suggest the party, and everything….  _Shaking her head, causing her long braids to twirl around her head, the little Jurain continued to speak.  "Then you two should go ahead and take a walk.  We'll get the party ready," Sasami said, "just make sure you're home by six."

"Of course, Sasami darling."  Ryoko smiled as she stood up, stretching herself to the limit, "I wouldn't dream of missing that cake you told me you were baking.  Well Tenchi, shall we go?" The golden-eyed space pirate asked, as she reached down quickly to wrap her arm under his, and hefted the young man to his feet.  

"Alright, just let me get my jacket." Tenchi said, shaking the busty woman from him.  

As the young man headed to the door, he detoured to grab his light jacket, while the golden-eyed woman stood waiting at the small table.  With a fiendish grin, the lithe demoness turned to Sasami, who diligently picked up dishes from breakfast.  "One more thing, Sasami dear," she said taking slow steps to close the gap between them.  Placing her hand on the little girl's head, she rubbed her hair frantically.  "Thanks.  Without you I wouldn't have been able to have as much fun as I have."

Laughing lightly, the young Jurain sounded very confused, "but your birthday just started, and all we've done is eat breakfast.  How is that fun?"

_That monster woman **would** find eating amusing.  She does so much of it after all,_ Ayeka thought skeptically as she examined the scene before her. As she continued her mental voice became agitated and whiny.  _And now she's touching Sasami!  There's no telling what germs she's putting on my sister! _

Chuckling under her breath, the silver-haired seductress shook her head.  "It didn't start today.  For me it started when you all went shopping.  Things really changed for me since then.  In so many ways…." Pausing the lithe woman gazed up, looking at the spot where Tenchi's room was, however to everyone else it appeared she was merely looking at the ceiling.  

"What do you mean?" The young Jurain asked.

"I'll tell you when you're older."  Ryoko laughed, her words clearly meant to mock Ayeka's earlier statement.  "Tell Tenchi, to meet me outside, okay?" the busty seducer asked, before with a final smile she vanished from the small dining room.  

**Meanwhile:**

Grabbing his jacket, the young man paused as he slipped on the overcoat.  _Finally!_  He sighed._  Finally, I can find out what's been going on.  Why Ryoko has been acting so weird, how I got up to my room last night, when we were both asleep, and why she didn't bring up last night to Ayeka. _

**The Dining Room:**

_Today has definitely been one full of mystery, _Ayeka thought while continuing to sip her tea. _Normally Lord Tenchi would never rush off anywhere with Ryoko, especially if it meant being alone with her.  Perhaps he is merely being kind to her since it is her birthday.  Yet for some reason that thought does not make me, or my stomach, feel any better.  Perhaps I should-_

"AYEKA!" Sasami screamed into her sister's ear, causing the purple-haired woman to collapse anime style.  The shock jarred the slender woman from her deep thoughts and back into reality.

"What is it Sasami?" the young princess asked harshly, sitting up slowly.  Casting a skeptical glance at her sister, Ayeka sounded rather agitated.

Sighing, the blue-haired sister shook her head, placing one hand on her hip and the other held out, she repeated herself.  "I said, 'Will you help me set up for the party tonight?'"

"Oh…" The elder sister muttered.  "Of course I will Sasami.  I am sorry for my behavior. I should not have snapped at you, I was merely lost in thought about recent events."  

Unsure of what her sister was talking about, the young girl bowed respectfully before heading into the kitchen to clean up breakfast, and begin preparations for the rest of the day.  

Rising from her seat, the red-eyed woman unconsciously brushed herself off, removing any wrinkles that may have formed in her brief time on the floor.  Making her way towards the kitchen, the slender woman stopped by a nearby window, where Washu also stood, watching the two figures move away from the house together.   It sickened the young princess to watch her beloved and archrival being so comfortable in each other's presence.  

Just as Ayeka's sickness reached its peak, the red-haired genius laughed under her breath once again before walking away towards her lab.  Squinting, the purple-haired woman watched the small woman leave,_ and what is SHE up to?  Oh well, I am sure it's nothing too important.  I had best go into the kitchen.  After all, Sasami is waiting for me.  It's not as if Lord Tenchi cannot take care of himself, and if she **does** try anything with him, then she shall have to deal with me.  _

"But I still don't get it," Mihoshi said as she stood up from the table.  

_There is a shock,_ the young princess laughed mentally. 

"Why was it so funny to Ryoko that Ayeka didn't want Sasami to hear about Tenchi and Ryoko's walk?" the ditzy blonde continued, unable to grasp the deeper meaning of anything.  The others collapsed, stunned by Mihoshi's slow wit.  

Outside: 

It was a merry sight to behold.  The lithe silver-haired woman walked arm in arm with her beloved, Tenchi, in the mid-afternoon sunlight. 

_I bet this is driving Ayeka crazy,_ the golden-eyed seductress mentally laughed, taking a moment to look over her shoulder. "So Tenchi," she began turn back to face the brown-haired youth.  "It's my birthday, and you still haven't given me my present yet.  Don't try to lie to me, I know you didn't spend all night in town to come back empty handed."

Sighing, the love struck youth shook his head, "Ryoko, you know that I can't give it to you until the party.  It would be against tradition.  But I will tell you this, it's not much."  As he said this, the silver-haired woman's eyes cocked oddly, wondering why anyone would say that about the gift they bought someone.  "I just wanted to repay you for all the good things that have come into my life because I met you, but I never was sure how…."

 "Oh ok be that way, and after I did your chores, let you sleep in, and told no one about last night," Ryoko joked, pretending to count on her fingers as she listed the favors she had done for him. "But seriously Tenchi dear… if you wanted a way to thank you, I would have easily excepted a 'thank you.'"  Releasing her vice grip on his arm, the golden-eyed woman arched her back, causing her ample chest to press towards the young man's face, in a subconscious attempt to seduce him.  

It was then she looked over her shoulder, to see that the house had become quiet distant, and once again, she spoke, but this time her tone was different, becoming less flippant and much more serious.  "Tenchi, did you really mean what you said last night?"

"Ryoko," the young man sighed, as his face reddened, showing his embarrassment.  "You should know me well enough by now to know I didn't mean to be so cruel.   I was just needed to blow off some steam at something and you happened to be there."

"No, not that," she sincerely snapped.  "I meant when you said you loved me.   Did you really mean it, or were you just saying that to keep me from crying?"

Reaching forward the lithe space pirate grabbed her beloved chin tenderly, holding his head so he could not look away from her.  "To be honest, dear.  Even if it was, it worked. Although to be honest you didn't have to work so hard to get me to sleep with you."

Laughing weakly, the young man could feel the strain in his neck as she held it in her vice like grip.  Clearing his throat, Tenchi timidly began his reply; "I didn't do it just to stop you from crying.  I mean, yes, I didn't want to see you cry, but… well you see… Ryoko," he paused, gazing into her eyes.  At that moment all time seemed to stop "I do love you, but I also love everyone here.  Yet with you it feels different than when I think about the others." 

"Thank you Tenchi," she said leaning her head on his shoulder, "I figured that was what you would say.  I just wanted to hear you say it, besides if you hadn't said what I wanted to hear, we're too far from the house for anyone to help you now…" she added at the end, trying to sound like her usual joking, happy go lucky self, and not some emotional schoolgirl.     

Laughing nervously, Tenchi ignored her idle threat, choosing to return to a topic, which had plagued him since breakfast.  "I'm curious.  Why didn't you tell anyone the truth about last night?"  However, the silver-haired woman merely looked at him with sinister smile.  "Oh boy…" the young man declared, shaking his head as they continued walking.  "Why do I get the feeling this is one of those situations that I'll never get a straight answer to?"

"Actually, Tenchi dear, it's really very simple."  Ryoko proclaimed, turning her head side to side so her long spiny hair flowed side to side.  "What happened last night was just between you and me alone?  It's my memory, no one else's.  If I **had **told anyone then that memory would be tarnished, and that moment we shared is too valuable to me to do anything like that."  Wiping a tear from her eyes quickly, the golden-eyed woman smiled weakly at him.  "Not even the look on Ayeka's face."  

Those words seemed to bring an awkward silence as the two figures continued to walk together.  The night prior changed their lives forever in many ways, some of which they were only now beginning to see.  This moment of silence was merely the calm before the storm, one that would rend the extended Masaki family down to the core.  There was nothing anyone could do to stop it now, nothing but brace themselves and pray that everything would work out in the end.  

**Meanwhile:**

**Washu's Lab:**

In the depths of a massive lab, where experiments and wonders never cease.  It is in this monument to science and creation that a young looking woman, called Little Washu by her friends, ponders yet another grand mystery.   For clutched tightly in her slender hands is a small golden device, appearing to be nothing more than an old fashioned whistle, like a golden cylinder, with a glass top.  Turning the device over constantly, the small genius appeared to be looking at it as if it were a doomsday device about to activate.  

With a quick motion of her thumb, the young scientist pressed a small button on the objects side, and watched as it projected a holographic scene from the glass end.  Before her a man and woman chatted, in what appeared to be a rather heated debate, the woman crying shortly after the speaking ended.  Of course it was only an image, so there was no sound, but the red-haired woman knew what had happened.  What happened next always shocked her, no matter how many times she watched the scene play out.  Slowly the brown-haired man walked over to the crying silver-haired woman, his arms outstretched as he said something to her, trying to ease her pain.  It was then the woman turned around, frantically said something to him, and then, without any warning, the two figures shared a passionate kiss.  _So beautiful,_ Washu choked mentally wiping a tear from her eyes, as she watched the young man lift the golden-eyed woman into his arms and carry her off.  _Never in my life would I have thought Tenchi would have the guts to kiss Ryoko.  Not like that….  As her mother I wanted him to, but to see it for myself….  _ Her eyes still wet from tears, the diminutive super genius smiled weakly,_ and to think if I hadn't been testing out a new surveillance system I might have missed out on watching it all live.  I suppose for me it's a good thing I didn't turn off the monitor when I got tired.   _

Tossing the small device up and down in her hand as if testing its weight, Washu shook her head, _to think I was just gonna use it to annoy Ryoko…  At least that was what I was going to do when it was just the talking, but once I saw that kiss.  Well, I guess there are some things more important than rattling her chain every so often.  Besides, I still have plenty of things I can do to tease her.  I think it would be best to leave this one alone._

Pausing the emerald-eyed woman looked at the device thoughtfully, once again recalling that she had not meant to invade the young lover's privacy.  _That daughter of mine, she sighed, she sure is complicated.  I built this little beauty because I figured she would have been bragging about this whole thing by now, but she hasn't said a word.  I wonder if that means she's matured?  _Washu set the devise on a table nearby laughing to herself.  _Somehow I doubt that.  She's up to something,_ the little red head giggled, unsure what would make her prouder of her daughter, that she was devious, or that she had matured.  

Deciding it best to let that particular debate rest for now, the short woman picked up a large colorfully wrapped box from a nearby shelf.  "Well, I'll have to think about that a little more later," she said. "For now, I'll just give her this, and if she is ungrateful, then I could give her the device..." With a sadistic smirk the young genius looked at the gift box in her hands, recalling exactly what was inside. 

**Later:**

As morning turned to afternoon, and afternoon to night, the Masaki house continued in its daily rituals as it always did.  Yet today everything was done with enthusiasm and excitement, as everyone waited for the party.  Balloons were hung, as were lanterns and banners.  Such decorations should have been an easy task, however it was Ayeka and Mihoshi who were in charge of that department.  Under the first princess's careful, and constant, supervision the ditzy blonde detective did her best to hang each item perfectly.  To the blue-eyed woman's credit she only fell off the ladder, and onto the hovering princess, six times.  

Meanwhile in the kitchen Sasami cooked frantically trying to make the perfect meal.  It had taken the small chef the entire day, but she had finally made the perfect meal, consisting of a wonderful blend of Meso soup, rice, vegetables, fish, and breads.  Of course in order to make such a meal, the pink-eyed girl had to have a taste tester, and the now plump cabbit beside her was clear evidence as to who had taken that position.  

As Sasami created marvels in the kitchen, Washu and Kiyone dug out the old Karaoke machine, dusting it off and doing any last minute tuning and repairs that needed to be done.  Thankfully the teal-haired detective kept a close eye on her small partner.  It was a rather noisy job, as the red-haired woman constantly tried to convince her companion the benefits of a new rating system, and a self-destruct device, but in the end, much to Washu's depression, the machine was running perfectly with no strange upgrades.  

All these activities made the day pass rather quickly, and before anyone knew it, they were ready to start the birthday bash. 

**The Party:**

As everyone came from the far corners of the house, the festivities began, filling the house with sounds of joy and mirth as everyone shared stories of their days exploits while enjoying some of the wonderful culinary delights prepared by the universe's greatest chef.  

After a few moments of idle chatting, Kiyone, Ayeka, and Washu began to take turns singing on the Karaoke machine, while Ryoko discovered yet another bottle of saki.  

Once the large extended family had become completely in the party mood, Tenchi and Sasami brought out the cake, which was almost as tall as the tiny chef.   

"Go on, Ryoko," Sasami laughed, seeing the busty woman drinking down the last of her current bottle as she argued with a shrub, which she continued to call Ayeka.  "You have to blow out the candles, and make a wish."

"A wish…" the seductive woman declared, her head bobbing up.  "Here hold this Ayeka," she slurred, dropping the bottle into the pot.  "And don't go drinking any of it now!"  

From her place behind the cake, the purple-haired princess sighed, angered at her rivals drunken stature._  I cannot believe she would allow herself to become so drunk at her own party.  It is so shameful.  Still, at least this party will be over soon, and she can go pass out somewhere. _ As everyone sang a merry birthday tune, the red-eyed woman looked at her beloved Tenchi with a smile, knowing that he would never select someone as repulsive as Ryoko over her.   

Standing before the massive cake, the silver-haired space pirate thought long and hard about her wish, and finally smiled as she took a deep breath, blowing with all her might.  Sadly that was perhaps too much force, as the top layer of the cake flew, landing squarely one Ayeka's head.  Yet for some odd reason the caked woman did not seem to notice. 

_Oh my, _the young princess thought, feeling her heart race._  I feel so warm it must be the love I share with Lord Tenchi._  It was then the Jurain youth noticed the young man talking to her.

"…Ayeka," he said, concern in his voice.

"Excuse me Lord Tenchi?  What was that you said?  I am afraid I did not hear you." She responded smiling politely at him.  

"I said your hair's on fire!"  The brown haired youth yelled, pointing to her head. 

Peering up, the red-eyed woman screamed as her eyes rested on the cake in her hair, with candles still ablaze up it.  With a loud scream Ayeka dashed from the room, followed closely by Sasami, who continued to shout for her sister to calm down.

It was then an obnoxious laugh filled the air, "I guess wishes do come true," the busty space pirate cackled. 

**A short time later:**

When Sasami and Ayeka returned, the purple haired princess's hair was wrapped in a long towel, as her hair had been drenched and no longer looked as appealing as it once had.  Indeed it had taken all the persuading power the blue-haired sister had to get Ayeka to return to the party. 

"Ok everyone, it's time for Ryoko to open her gifts!" The pink-eyed princess squealed with delight.

Having sobered up slightly, Ryoko reached over and grabbed the top gift, a rectangular item wrapped in plain pink paper.  _Boy is this boring to look at,_ the golden-eyed woman thought, _must be from Ayeka._  Opening it with her usual passion, the silver-haired woman was proved correct, as she discovered the wrappings held a book entitled, 'How to be a lady.'  "Gee thanks, Ayeka, just what I 'always' wanted," she grumbled before tossing the book behind her.  

The next box was labeled from Mihoshi, and the seductive woman laughed as she discovered it contained a pair of GP handcuffs.  

"I figure you'd like them," the blonde woman smiled seeing Ryoko happy with her gift, "since you always seem to steal mine."  Thanking the tanned woman, the silver-haired woman cast a very suggestive look at Tenchi, who stepped back, knowing exactly why the busty demoness always stole that particular item. 

"Here, Ryoko," Kiyone said, feeling the awkwardness of the situation building highly.  "Open mine next."  

Casting an odd look at the GP detective, the semi-drunken woman tore into offered gift, pleased to discover it was only a make-up kit.  

"Happy birthday, Ryoko!" Sasami yelled startling the golden-eyed woman, before handing her a strange looking scroll.  Unrolling it slowly the woman of the hour smiled. "I didn't have much money, but I thought you might like this instead."  

Turning the scroll around for all to see, Ryoko revealed Sasami's gift to be a picture, one that portrayed everyone standing together holding hands.  At the base of the crayon drawing was an inscription, that read 'to my good friend Ryoko.  'Happy Birthday!'  

"I'll hold onto it, and then if you're famous one day, I can sell it for billions," the busty woman said as gracious as she could, despite the fact that it wasn't the best artwork she had ever seen. 

"But isn't she already famous," Kiyone interjected, "I mean she is a Jurain Princess and all…"

"Well Tenchi it's time," Ryoko said holding out her hand to wave off the teal-haired woman's comments.  Looking around, the young man appeared shocked by the sudden attention. 

"Time for what," he asked having been lost in the moment watching the silver-haired woman tear through her gifts.  

"It's time for you to give Ryoko your gift, silly," Sasami laughed pushing Tenchi towards the waiting woman.   "You didn't forget did you?" she whispered angrily, sounding like a mad mother.

"Oh, yeah, right," the brown-haired youth chuckled nervously, reaching into this pocket to remove a small gift-wrapped package, which he placed tenderly in Ryoko's slender hand.  

Closing her hand around the present like a trap being set off, the excited woman shredded the paper wrapping like a wild animal, causing bits of paper flying everywhere.  As the last of the paper fluttered to the ground, the golden-eyed woman skillfully popped open the top of the box with her thumb, and gasped.  Standing in a state of shock for several moments, her eyes becoming huge and full of joyous tears.  

"What is it," Sasami asked, standing on her tip toes trying to peer inside.  

"Yeah Ryoko, let us see, please?" The blonde detective asked, clutching her hands before her chest in excitement. 

Nodding slightly, the lithe woman dangled the precious locket before her, allowing all the others a chance to swoon at its subtle beauty.   

"Oh Tenchi," Ryoko gasped, appearing more shocked than she had meant to be.  "It's beautiful!  Here," she said excitedly handing the wondrous gift to him, turning around so her back faced him.  "Well come on," the lithe woman said after waiting a few seconds for the confused youth.  "Fasten the clasp for me," she half asked, half ordered, using one hand to pull her lush silver hair away, exposing her bare neck.  

The young man was taken aback momentarily by the young woman's posture.  For some reason, the sight of her as she was caused his heart to skip a beat.  Then it struck him.  Last night, before we kissed, he realized slowly, Ryoko had her back to me.  Just before we kissed….  Shaking his head slightly, the brown-haired youth suddenly realized everyone in the room was staring at him.  Laughing weakly, he stepped forward, careful not to touch Ryoko as he looped the chain around her, in case someone thought he looked too comfortable.  Finally the heart shaped locket dangled in front of Ryoko's heart, as Tenchi closed the clasp.  

"It's so pretty," Sasami sighed, as her large pink eyes focused on the locket.  "Can I see it?"

"Of course, Sasami dear," the lithe woman said, beaming with pride at her newest possession.  Reaching forward, the young Jurain took the twirling heart in one of her tiny hands and read the inscription aloud. 

"'To Ryoko, The most beautiful 'monster' I ever met, Love Tenchi.' Aw that is **so** sweet!" Sasami said accenting the word 'so' heavily, making it sound almost sickening.  "Hey, it opens," she exclaimed, moving her free hand to open the golden latch.  However just as the tiny princess was about to undo the seal, Ryoko snatched it away.

"I'm sorry," Ryoko said, "but I'm sure whatever is inside here is a little too old for you right now.  Right Tenchi?"  Tenchi said nothing, instead casting her a look that showed he was as confused by her knowledge of the lockets contents as anyone else.  

"Hey, excuse me!" Washu yelled, "but you still have a present from your mother!  It's something I know you need." With a beaming pride, the young looking mother handed her daughter the large wrapped gift.  

Taking the gift into her hands slowly, the lithe woman carefully and slowly opened gift.  With extreme caution the golden-eyed woman peered inside.  Seconds later, Ryoko's caution turned to rage as she pulled the contents from the box.  

"What in the world is this," The silver-haired space pirate demanded.  In her hands was a bra, one with a label, which said 'lifts and separates.'

"Well I keep telling you your breasts are sagging." Washu chirped smiling.  "I just thought I'd give you a little hand in the fight against nature."  Soon Ayeka laughter filled the air, yet the golden-eyed daughter did not find this situation anywhere near as funny as her archrival, and soon began to throttle the tiny genius.  With expert timing, Tenchi stepped between the quarreling duo, and pried the angry daughter off her mother before any real harm was done.  

"Well if you are going be so bratty I don't think I'll give you your real present," the tiny red-haired genius growled indignantly.  "Too bad to, it would have really made your day..." She mentioned, knowing her daughter was easy to sucker into things that involved her own happiness.  "Since I am a good mother, I suppose, my little darling, I can let you off the hook today.  But if you want to get your gift you'll have to follow me back to the lab."  

As the thought of further gifts appeared in her head, the young space pirate smiled, and raising her hands to the sky made her reply.  "Oh all right," she chanted.  "I'll go down to your stupid lab."  _Just remember, Washu, if this is another bra, Tenchi WON'T be there to rescue you._

"Such a 'good' girl," Washu commented, shaking her head side to side.  _Oh don't worry, Little Ryoko, it's nothing like a bra…._  Turning away from the agitated woman, the emerald-eyed scientist smirked once again, blocking her thoughts from her daughter.  _Nothing at all like a bra…. _

**Washu's Lab:**

Inside the depths of Washu's lab, Ryoko waited as patiently as she could, which is to say not at all.  Tapping her foot constantly as she glared around the room, her arms crossed over her chest.  

"All right Washu," the angry woman shouted into the darkness, where moments ago Washu had disappeared. "Where is it?  Let me have it."

"Just a minute, I swear you must be the most impatient daughter..." a voice echoed from somewhere around the busty space pirate, although the exact source of the voice could not be discerned in the vastness of the lab.  

**Not too far away:**

Searching frantically through numerous cabinets Washu threw things over her shoulder as she pulled them from their drawers. _ I just had it a few hours ago; I can't believe I lost it already!   _At that exact moment, the little woman's hand bumped into something resting on the desk she was searching through, causing her large emerald eyes to focus on it.  Before her rested the golden projector she had created for Ryoko earlier the night before.  _Hmm… I might as well just give it to her now…._

**Back where Ryoko stood:**

"Here it is," Washu said, steeping out of the shadows behind her daughter suddenly, catching the young space pirate off guard.   

With an angry scowl, the silver-haired woman took the golden item from her mother looking it over quickly with disdain.  "Oh wow…" She said in mock joy.  "It's great.  I love it.  Can we go now?"  

Turning from her mother, the silver-haired woman barely took a single step, before a sharp pain exploded from her rear.  "OW!" Ryoko roared, dropping the device to the floor as her hand swung around to find the source of this new pain.

"Oh you're just as bad as Ayeka.  It's just a little prick," The little genius laughed teasingly.  Whirling on her heels, the lithe woman saw that Washu held a drained syringe, one that was still pointed towards her rear.  

Ignoring the furious look on her daughter's face, the diminutive genius bent down and picked up the fallen gift, realizing she only had a few seconds before the angry youth attacked.  As she spoke her voice changed from joking to a very serious tone.  _I'm sorry if I hurt you Little Ryoko, but it was the only way I could think of to get your full attention.  I think we need to have a little talk, but first I want you to know that Tenchi has no idea this exists._  She explained holding the little projector in Ryoko's face.  

_Even my getting it was an accident.  I just happened to be in the right place at the right time you could say._  The red-haired professor's words caused the busty space pirate to pause, for some reason the silver-haired woman felt a need to focus on Washu's words, waiting for the little woman to reach the point of what would probably become long story.   

_Get to the point, Washu! _ Ryoko replied._  I've just been stabbed in the butt, and it doesn't' exactly feel good.  I just want to get back to the party, because…._

Ignoring her daughter demands, the little woman proceeded to take her time, selecting her words carefully. _I know you love Tenchi, that's obvious to anyone.  I also know that he loves you. _

"Yeah, he loves all of us," Ryoko replied verbally, not wanting any of her shock to show through their mental link.  _Why did she single me out?  Probably because it's my birthday.  I bet the little idiot thinks I was going to try and sleep with Tenchi tonight.  Although that idea isn't too bad…_

"But not like you," Washu whispered, her hushed tone catching her daughter's attention once again.  "Ryoko, you are a grown woman.  The real reason I called you down here wasn't really to give you this, but to talk to you about something very important.  

"Alright…" the golden-eyed woman said, starting to get spooked by the little mother's ambiguous wording.  

"You've known how you feel toward Tenchi since the moment you saw him, and you've had his whole life to try to understand those feelings.  With Zero a part of you, I know you can understand how deep those emotions run.  But Tenchi is still young, and although he knows you pretty well, he still doesn't understand you the way you do him.  You've always been rather spur of the moment, doing what your heart wants, but with matters like this, sometimes you just have to be patient.   Even if he said he loved you, it could be a long time before he is able to understand what that would mean to you.  He still is not old enough to truly grasp what that means.  I know your heart, Little One, and I know what you want more than anything else is to be with him, to spend your whole life by his side. I think that you and Tenchi have what it takes to be a good, if that's what you want; with out destroying the friendships we all have with each other.

"What in the world are you trying to say you little troll," the lithe woman said, her confusion at Washu's words turning into rage, that coupled with the gag gift and medical shot were not making it easy for her to stay calm and patient.  

Sighing the tiny genius continued, "Just take it slow with Tenchi; give him time to make sure he truly loves you.  You are my daughter, so I wish you all the happiness in the world, but remember Tenchi is important to us all.  If you push him too fast, he may not be able to keep up, and then we'll all lose him.  He may get scared of being hurt again..."

"Yeah, Yeah, so basically you're saying you want me to not say anything, for a while, so that it doesn't break up our little band of merry space travelers, right?" Ryoko spouted looking up at the ceiling trying to show that she hadn't been thinking the same thing as her mom.

"Basically what I'm saying is that you have the subtly of one of Mihoshi's landings.  Try to handle this situation delicately, Tenchi is not a bottle of saki you can throw out when you're done with it."

"Now, I promised you a present, so here it is." The young mother declared, pointing the glass top towards he daughter before pressing the button on the side.  In a flash of light, the scene of Ryoko and Tenchi on the steps to the Masaki shrine played out.  The entire time the shocked silver-haired woman could only watch on in stunned silence, not believing anything she was seeing.  Holding up her free hand, the red-haired genius stopped her child's questions.  "Before you ask, I got this on accident.  I was testing out a new piece of surveillance equipment, and while on the steps to the shrine, the two of you showed up.  Also, this is the only copy, and only you and I know I've seen it." Smiling warmly, the little woman dropped the device into Ryoko's slender hand, closing her daughter's fingers over the golden machine.  "Happy Birthday Little Ryoko."

"Thanks Mom," Ryoko said, kneeling to embrace her tightly.  At first the little mother was taken back, both by the gesture and what had been said.  

As far back as she could remember, Washu could not once recall her busty child calling her mom, at least not in a friendly tone.  Also, the silver-haired woman had never hugged her before, and so at first the emerald-eyed woman prepared to be attacked.  This was a rather pleasant surprise.  Feeling Ryoko's warm body against her own, the red-haired woman rubbed her daughter's hair gently, feeling the coarse spiky hair caress her hand abrasively. 

_I think I understand why you don't want me to make a big deal of this whole thing, _Ryoko replied quietly.  _As much as I hate to think about it, Tenchi is part Earthling, which means one day he will die.  Probably much sooner than the rest of us.  You're not asking me to not love him, but to let the others have a chance to still live with and love him.   Well he's mine, but I suppose I can share for a little while.  _The silver-haired woman declared, still sounding a little shaken, yet by the moment she was continuing to show more and more of her old tough self.   

"That's all I'm asking." Washu said, wondering if there was a chance that her daughter might one day mature.  "Now let's get back to your party."  Helping her daughter to her feet, the two women made their way to the lab's door.  Just as they reached the exit, however, the small red-haired woman paused.  "One more question Ryoko.  Could you give it up?"

"Give what up?" Ryoko replied sounding nearly completely back to normal. 

"Everything, flying through space, being an intergalactic space pirate.  Do you think you could stand living on this planet with Tenchi for the rest of his life, however long that is?" Washu asked.

_For Tenchi… _Ryoko paused only a moment taking in the full meaning of her mom's words.  "For Tenchi, I could do anything."

"That's all I wanted to hear," Washu told her daughter, opening the door, which she saw to be symbolic of a new road to the future.  "By the way, Ryoko," the happy mother began stepping out of the lab just after her daughter.  "I still need a sperm sample from Tenchi, and since you were sleeping in the same bed as him, I was wondering…."

In the living room all heads turned to one side, as a blast filled the air, followed by both Ryoko and Washu yelling at each other.  Shaking his head Tenchi sighed.  _Those two… they're impossible…._

**Next Time:** This is the end for Ryoko's Birthday.  However the tale of Tenchi and Ryoko continues in my next story.  **No Need for Proof.  **

It brings interesting questions to mind, like will Sasami ever learn what Ryoko and Ayeka were talking about, and will Ayeka learn what happened on that fateful night?


	4. Epilogue

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


This is it. This is how it all ends.   
  


"Without tragedy there can be no romance" - Unknown   
  


Ryoko's Birthday The Final chapter, THE CURSE OF KAGATO!   
  


40 years have passed since Part 3, and much has happened in that time.   
  


2 Days before Ryoko's birthday:   
  


Space. It's vast, and empty. Much like she was, empty. Ryoko sat depressed, in her seat piloting Ryo-ohki around the Earth's moon as she had done the last month and a half. She sighed, pushing a button on the device in her hand. It was the scene of her and her beloved, Tenchi, kissing on the stairs leading to the Masaki shrine. She always watched this scene on her birthday. Her mind floated back to that night. After that night, her life changed drastically, for the better. They, Tenchi, Ryoko, and all the girls, had many great experiences, but the one most precious to her was the day that Tenchi proposed to her. It came to a shock to everyone, even Ryoko had to admit it had came out of the blue. Ryoko and Tenchi, thanks to Ayeka, had a Jurian Wedding, which ironically fell on the same day as when Tenchi had released Ryoko from the cave. After the wedding, all the other girls went their separate ways, but each came back often to visit them.   
  


"We had some great times," reminisced Ryoko. "Going for walks, shopping, even doing chores was fun with you Tenchi..." Ryoko knew her time with Tenchi would have been very short if he had not been part Jurian. That meant that he seemed to age slower. He had looked like he was still a young boy, even after all those years, and all they had been through.   
  


"Hello Ryoko." a familiar voice said from behind her. Slowly Ryoko spun around in her chair, to face the owner of the voice. It was Washu. Washu had in her arms a baby, Ryoko's to be exact, Yosho was his name. Yosho was Tenchi and Ryoko's only kid, named after Tenchi's grandfather, to honor him. The original Yosho had passed away a few years before Tenchi's dad had died, ten years ago. She remembered how devastated Tenchi was by each death. " My aren't you looking happy today," Washu said sarcastically.   
  


"Leave me alone Washu," Ryoko pleaded not looking up at her mother.   
  


"Why so you can mope in this space ship the rest of your life, while I continue to raise your son." Washu yelled.   
  


"Why not, you're a better mother than I could ever be. All I would do is fail Yosho, like I failed Tenchi." Ryoko said, sadness laced each word.   
  


"HE'S NOT DEAD RYOKO!" Washu screamed. Washu and Ryoko had this conversation many times over the last year. "You can't stay on Ryo-ohki the rest of your life, circling the moon and living off rations."   
  


"Tenchi might as well be dead," Ryoko slammed her fist onto the arm of the chair as she rose. "Damn Kagato! First he ruins my first 2000 years in his quest for power, now when I've finally found happiness, he manages to take it from me. Damn him!"   
  


"Ryoko!" Washu warned, "Please control your language, you don't want your son to start talking like that do you?" Washu's voice melted from strict to sympathetic.   
  


"I still remember that day too, you know. As a matter of fact, its been all I've thought about for the last year. Ever since you called me and said Tenchi was dead." Both women stared at each other recalling a day over 40 years ago.   
  


FLASHBACK TO THE OVA SERIES [Battle with Kagato] 

There they were, Ayeka, Washu, Mihoshi, Ryoko, and Tenchi all ready for the final show down on Kagato's ship. Tenchi had just unleashed the power within himself. Kagato and Tenchi raced toward one another. Tenchi's sword thrust killed Kagato, and Kagato's attack seemed to do no damage to Tenchi, none that wasn't fixed immediately. How wrong they all were. Kagato had poisoned Tenchi, it wasn't the usual poison that begins killing as soon as it gets inside you, no Kagato was too clever for that. It was absorbed into a person, and slowly mass produced itself in them. They might live many years before it would kill them.   
  


[End Flashback]   
  


Life returned to normal for everyone after the battle, they shared more adventures, enjoying life and each other, until the day that everyone went their separate ways. Then one day, the toxin struck, after decades of laying dormant inside Tenchi. It activated the morning after Yosho had been conceived. To this day, Ryoko still could not understand why that day? Her and Tenchi had made love numerous times since their wedding. Tenchi had said early in their marriage he wanted a child one day, and Ryoko was not one to dent her husband. Ryoko had awoke before Tenchi that day, and as usual checked herself to see if she was pregnant. She ran out to tell her husband the good news, but he would not wake up. Using an emergency device Ryoko had been given by her mother, she called Washu, whose lab reappeared in the Masaki household seconds later. The two of them carried Tenchi into the lab and put him in a stasis pod. Ryoko went through the pregnancy alone, having Washu to help her on occasion. But Washu had dedicated most of her time to trying to figure out what happened to Tenchi. Washu recognized the poison as one she saw quiet often on the Soja. When they finally understood what was happening, Ryoko knew there was no hope for Tenchi. Kagato wanted him dead, and in the end Kagato got what he wanted.   
  


"Ryoko," Washu finally said after long moments. "Come back to Earth with me. I think we finally have a cure for Tenchi. I've already given it to him, I believe it should neutralize the toxin soon, by tomorrow night Tenchi will be awake, alive again. Don't you think you should be there when he wakes up? Lady Ayeka and Sasami are already on Earth, you should be too."   
  


"A cure..." Ryoko weakly said, "Ryo-Ohki..." Ryoko said touching a crystal floating near her, "Ryo-Ohki, I think its time. It's time we went home." The mighty star ship meowed triumphantly in the vacuum of space as it blasted off toward Earth.   
  


It was not long before they were back on Earth. The sun had been set for a few hours now, and there was a cool breeze that night. Ryo-ohki set them down near the old shrine, then transformed into his animal self. Ryoko looked around at the shrine and house, each was starting to look run down, after nearly a month and a half of no one to care for it. "Tenchi and I worked so hard everyday to keep this place looking like it had before his father and grandfather died." Ryoko reached over and took Yosho from Washu. She smiled down at her son, "He looks just like Tenchi did at his age, except for his eyes. He has my golden eyes." Ryoko looked at her son, she knew he would never know his father, and tears rolled down her cheeks.   
  


"Ryoko! Ryo-Ohki!" another familiar voice rang out. It was Sasami, although she had grown up, now she resembled Tsunami more than the Sasami Ryoko had known so long ago. Sasami ran excitedly toward them, her robes whipping around her. Behind her Lady Ayeka walked casually with her usual grace.   
  


"Sasami!" she yelled to her sister. "Remember your manners! 'Lady' Ryoko, and the others aren't going anywhere." Ayeka told her sister, with a very sharp accent on 'lady.' Since Tenchi had married Ryoko, and he was of the Royal bloodline, Ryoko and Ayeka became, by law, sisters. When Sasami had gotten a little closer, Ryo-Ohki leapt up, climbing her like her used to in the old days. Sasami giggled happily petting her old friend.   
  


"Oh... Is this the baby? What's his name?" Sasami asked Ryoko.   
  


"Yosho," Ryoko replied solemnly, she handed Sasami the baby, "Doesn't he look just like his father?" Sasami looked at Yosho nodding in agreement. "Would you like to hold him Sasami?" Ryoko asked. Sasami took Yosho in her arms, the small child was sleeping soundly. Ryoko looked around again, everywhere she looked, there were so many memories of Tenchi. The memories, and emotions they carried, became overwhelming. Ryoko fell to her knees, tears flowing down her face. "Why... Why did he have to take Tenchi from me?"   
  


Sasami and Ayeka looked at Ryoko, they had heard from Washu, she had been hit very hard by Tenchi's illness, but they did not think that it had affected her that hard. Ryoko had always been the strongest among them, this was not like her. Washu looked around the small gathering.   
  


"Look, we're all tired. Why don't we all go inside, we'll have a cup of tea, and by this time tomorrow, Tenchi should be up and around." Ryoko looked up at Washu muttering something unintelligible. "What was that Ryoko?"   
  


"I said 'that's fine for all of you, but I want to see him first.'"Ryoko repeated. Washu helped her daughter back to her feet. It was a slow procession as the four girls, Ryo-Ohki, and the baby Yosho made their way back to the house.   
  


WASHU'S LAB 

There he lay, her husband, Tenchi. She stared at him as lay very still in the stasis pod, numerous devices attached to him keeping him alive, as well as providing updated information about his condition. Ryoko noticed that since they had put Tenchi in the pod, his hair had not grown at all. To anyone else it might have seemed a trivial thing to notice, but she remembered all the work she had to go through to make sure Tenchi stayed clean shaven and with his traditional haircut. In truth she had him keep that look because when she looked at him, she would always remember the boy who had freed her from the cave. "You are not allowed to grow old Tenchi Masaki!" she used to tell him. Ryoko leaned against the glass casing of the pod laying her cheek against it. She thought of all the cold nights when she would lay with her head against Tenchi's chest, borrowing his warmth. Ryoko's mind was tired, she had been putting her self through a lot in the last year, since Tenchi had gotten sick. She felt so weary, soon she drifted off to sleep.   
  


Washu came over seeing Ryoko half laying on the pod, half standing. Hitting a few keys on a monitor that appeared when Washu needed it, a large platform appeared beside Ryoko. "That girl," Washu complained, "never did know when to go to bed." Washu laid Ryoko on the platform, a pillow and covers appeared around Ryoko. "Well this portable should be fine for tonight." Washu yawned. She looked at Tenchi in the stasis pod, "Tenchi I know you can't hear me, but you've got to get better. If you don't, I can see I'll lose Ryoko again. Damn you Kagato." Washu turned and left the lab to visit with the others.   
  


Ryoko's Dream   
  


Ryoko sat alone in a dark room. She stood, looking around trying to get her bearings. Then she heard a voice calling her name. "Ryoko..." the voice was calm, yet sinister.   
  


"Who's there!" She yelled forming an energy staff. The voice laughed. Suddenly she saw where the voice was coming from as a figure emerged from the shadows.   
  


"Ryoko, my dear, Do you really think that you can hurt me," the figure was Kagato. He held out one hand, beckoning her to him. "Come to me Ryoko. You are mine, now and forever. Don't fight it. I am your master."   
  


"Ryoko!" another voice called. She looked behind her, there stood Tenchi wearing the armor he had that day he fought Kagato. "Leave her alone. She's not your slave, Kagato. Now I'm warning you one last time, back off." Tenchi demanded holding his sword ready.   
  


"Boy! If you think you can kill me, go Right ahead and try!" Kagato boasted, forming his weapon, and charging at Tenchi. The two fighters met and exchanged sword blows, each strike sounding like thunder. Then Ryoko noticed Kagato began weakening, he seemed to struggle to counter Tenchi's blows. Finally he could block no more attacks, and Tenchi brought his sword down cleaving Kagato in half, like he had the first time.   
  


"Tenchi," Ryoko cheered running toward him arms wide open. But just before she reached him, Tenchi grabbed his chest and began coughing. Then he looked at her with a look of pure pain just before a set of arms blasted out of his chest. The arms seemed to trash about widening the hole in his body. Then a figure emerged from Tenchi, the man to whom the arms belonged., Kagato. He looked at Ryoko as she fell to her knees, and he laughed.   
  


[end dream]   
  


Ryoko woke up in a cold sweat. She looked around noticing she was still in Washu's lab. Laying back down she tried to calm herself by remembering what Washu had told her, "Tomorrow Tenchi will be alive again."   
  


DINNER TABLE   
  


"Ryoko is very upset," Sasami said, sitting at the table rocking Yosho in the crib Washu had set up. With her other hand she stroked Ryo-ohki's fur as the tiny animal slept on her shoulder. Ayeka sat next to her at the dinner table, sipping her cup of tea.   
  


"Yes," Ayeka said distantly, "I never would have imagined Ryoko reacting this way to Tenchi's illness. I would have figured she would continue with the brave front she always had. You know..." Ayeka sounded like she was about to say more, but she stopped, the mood in the air that night seemed too ominous, too oppressive, to do any talking.   
  


Sasami decided she would change the subject, talk about the past, to try and cheer up her sister. "Ayeka, I was wondering. A long time ago you yelled at Ryoko when she suggested her and Tenchi took a walk. What were you thinking Ryoko said?" She asked trying to sound cheerful.   
  


Ayeka laughed weakly, she knew what her sister was trying to do, "not now Sasami. I'll tell you when you're older." The two princesses continued to sit together in silence.   
  


Washu came in, sitting down across from them. "Mihoshi and Kiyone will be coming in tomorrow, I think the antidote is working. Tenchi's vital signs are stabilizing. He should be up and around by tomorrow night." Washu said in a failed attempt at small talk. After a short time of sitting together, they all decided it was time for bed. Each was hoping to wake up into a happier world the next day, one where Tenchi was alive and well.   
  


NEXT MORNING The Day before Ryoko's Birthday   
  


The girls sat around the dinner table eating the breakfast Sasami had prepared, just like in the good old days. Everything was delicious, but no one seemed to be hungry, especially Ryoko who barely touched her food. After breakfast they all went outside enjoying the quiet sunny daylight.   
  


Suddenly, quiet, was no longer a part of the day, as a spaceship came crashing down into the lake. Two women came crawling out of the lake.   
  


"Mihoshi!" Kiyone yelled at her slower partner.   
  


"I'm sorry Kiyone! I just got over excited and forgot how to land," Mihoshi tried to explain, both women were soaking wet. However other than that, each woman looked as young as they did when they first met the others.   
  


Everyone, excluding Ryoko who watched everything that was going on around her, but seemed to notice none of it, ran out to meet them. The rest of the day passed very slowly. Everyone waited anxiously to see if Washu's prediction would come true, and the cure would save Tenchi. Kiyone explained the reason they still looked so young to the crowd of friends, "One day about 4 years ago we were given the assignment to catch a space criminal named Kenzar, wanted for robbing 200 planets and blowing up about 16. Well about 3 months ago, we finally got him. Instead of a medal however, we were given a special pill called Rejuvilite. It can restore one to their youthful self for about 6 months. It's very hard to come by, and only available to either the rich, or those that are to be honored. Since we had caught Kenzar, we qualified. We've been like this for about 3 months now, and boy does it feel great."   
  


"I wondered why you looked so young," Washu said, "I can see why Ayeka, Sasami, Ryoko, and myself wouldn't look much older, but you two are human. Tenchi is part Jurian, so he should be able to live, oh I would say, about 200 to 250 years maybe."   
  


"Wow Washu! That's a long time." Mihoshi announced.   
  
  
  


Finally it was time. Everyone was now here, they all gathered in the lab excited, hoping for a miracle. Sasami held onto Yosho, since Ryoko was pacing about, and had extemely jaded nerves. "Well Tenchi," Washu said talking to Tenchi even though she knew he couldn't hear her. "Time to rejoin the land of the living." Washu pressed a few buttons on the stasis pod, and the life support devices pulled off Tenchi's body, then the pressure in the pod released, as the hatch opened. All eye's in the room were glued on Tenchi's body waiting for some sign of life. None came. Washu looked at Tenchi then shook her head, "I'm sorry" tears rolled down her eyes.   
  


"No..." Ryoko's voice seemed tiny. "Tenchi..." Ryoko then screamed, her cries could be heard by anyone anywhere in the lab. Tears flowed freely from her eyes, she started talking to Tenchi her voice laced with rage and pain. "You told me once Tenchi a long time ago 'We only hurt the ones we love.' Well I must have loved you more than anything, because I killed you. If you have never met me, You never would have died. It's all my fault, why couldn't I have stayed locked up in that cave." Ryoko grabbed the locket she wore around her neck, and with one quick yank tore it off, throwing it to the floor. The locket she had received from Tenchi years ago, bounced a few times landing by Washu's feet. Ryoko turned, and vanished.   
  


"Ryoko!" Sasami cried out in vain after she saw Ryoko disappear.   
  


"Be quiet Sasami," Ayeka yelled in a voice that sounded heartless, as tears flowed down her cheeks. "Ryoko will be alright, she'll come back soon, but we must let her deal with her pain the way she feels is best."   
  


Washu picked up the locket, and gazed at Tenchi's still form. Then Washu noticed something, "Oh..."she said tears in her eyes, a slight smile on her face.   
  


A little later (Near Midnight) on the steps to the Masaki shrine   
  


Ryoko stood on the steps to the shrine staring at the full moon, "this is where it all started Tenchi, and this is where it will all end." She formed an energy blade in her hand, "I realize now that with out you, my life is meaningless. So I've decided to join you in the next life." Ryoko was so engrossed in, what she thought of as, her good bye speech to life, that she did not hear someone coming down the stairs. Not until they stopped loudly behind her. "Whoever is there, just go away, I've made up my mind. Tonight I'm ending my pain once and for all." She excepted to hear Ayeka, Sasami, Washu, Kiyone, or even Mihoshi, try to convince her not to do it. She expected them to tell her why she should go one living. What she heard, she did not expect.   
  


"Ryoko..." The voice said, "Am I going to have to cut your hand off again to stop you from being foolish." Ryoko turned slowly tears filled her eyes running like rivers down her face. It couldn't be she told herself, it's impossible. Then she saw him with her own eyes, Tenchi was alive. He stood right in front of her, smiling arms wide open.   
  


"You always were impatient Ryoko. By the way you lost your locket," Tenchi held the locket Ryoko had thrown down only a few minutes ago, in his hand. Tenchi was about to say something else, but Ryoko launched herself at him kissing him deeply, wrapping her arms around his neck nearly choking him in her passion. Tenchi put one arm around her waist, the other he ran through Ryoko's silver hair. After a few moments Ryoko broke off their kiss looking happily into his eyes. Before Tenchi had returned, her energy had felt drained, her will to live had nearly totally vanished, but being in Tenchi's arms again reminded her just how special he was. She felt herself getting her strength back, her mind was no longer in turmoil. Ryoko felt stronger now than ever before.   
  


"Come on Ryoko. Let's go home," Tenchi said to his teary eyed wife, he knelt down, and picked her up with some effort. His body was still weak from being in the pod.   
  


"Oh," Ryoko giggled embarrassed, "Looks like I put on a little weight."   
  


"You can't tell," Tenchi said his voice slightly strained.   
  


"You always were a terrible liar Tenchi," she told him her voice still showing her emotions, as she looked at the stairway in front of them, her arms around his neck.   
  


"Ryoko." Tenchi said, "I want you to promise me something." Ryoko looked deep into his eyes as he continued, "No matter what happens to me, I want you to promise me that you will never again say it was because of you, and that if I had never met you it wouldn't have happened. Ryoko if I never met you, MY life would not have been worth living. Now do you promise?"   
  


Ryoko looked at her beloved, "Ok Tenchi, I'll promise you that, but you have to promise me you will never die."   
  


"Ok," Tenchi said, "after all if I die what can you do to me?" Tenchi laughed.   
  


"Oh don't you think your being dead will save your from me, Tenchi Masaki!" Ryoko growled smiling broadly. It wasn't too much longer before the happy couple reached the house, greeted by the others, who had been waiting for Tenchi to return with Ryoko. Tenchi set his wife down, and took his son from Sasami, holding him for the first time.   
  


"His name is Yosho," Ayeka said her voice sounding very meek. Tenchi nodded, somehow her knew the boys name would be Yosho, and that there was no better name for his child.   
  


Everyone went inside, and a festive party followed. Kiyone, Mihoshi, and Washu took turns singing on the karioke machine, and Ayeka whispered to her sister what she had thought Ryoko said years ago, causing Sasami's face to blush. After a few hours, Washu put Yosho to bed, and everyone went to their old rooms, with the exception of Ryoko, who slept with Tenchi. That night, Tenchi and Ryoko made love, much like they had over one year ago.   
  


Ryoko's Birthday   
  


When Ryoko awoke the next morning, Tenchi was gone. Ryoko panicked, and wrapped herself in a sheet. "Tenchi?" she said scared as she ran out the door of their room. "TENCHI!" Ryoko called as she came nearly falling down the stairs.   
  


There Tenchi stood talking to everyone, laughing like he always had in the past. Ryoko ran over to her husband and hugged him close. The blanket fell off her.   
  


"Uh Ryoko?" Mihoshi said, "did you know you're naked?" Ryoko's face glowed a bright red, just before she flew back up the stairs. Ayeka mumbles something about Ryoko still having no decency, while the others laughed.   
  


"Looks like everything's back to normal. Like they used to be, eh Tenchi?" Sasami laughed, holding Tenchi's arm as she had when she was a child.   
  


"Yes, Sasami it does seem that way," Tenchi said. "I can't predict the future Sasami, but I think that our adventures haven't reached their end. I think we're just at the beginning.   
  


FINALE   
  



End file.
